Trainsformers the Movie
by Reptisaurus King
Summary: Everything was working fine on Sodor until two alien spaceships on Sodor. The Decepticons allied with the new Dieselcons, led by Diesel 10 and the Autobots allied with the new Steambots, led by Thomas. Can they stop this new threat from terrorizing Sodor or will their island home be lost forever


**Trainsformers: The Movie**

**Disclaimer****: **_I don't own Transformers and Thomas and Friends, they go straight to their creators._

Optimus Prime: Earth, birthplace for all types of technology, for generations and lifeforms, its home to countless species of life, capable of great curiosity, compassion and great violence. For eons, they lived through countless wars, but on a small island, the residents who lived there, won't experience what's about to happen.

_Meanwhile in space, a mysterious meteor filled with Transformium is heading towards Earth and the small island known as Sodor. On Sodor, the engines that live there are doing their favorite things they like to do. Some carry passengers and pull coaches; others pull freight cars and goods trains full of important things they need to take to different places. Inside the island, one little engine is about to make one big awakening._

**Thomas**: Time to wake up, Sodor!

\- Thomas (Steambot)

**James**: Really Thomas, this early? A proud engine like yours truly would sleep in peace and quiet. Quietly, Thomas!

\- James (Steambot)

**Thomas**: Come on James, stop being such a spoilsport. It's a new adventure, let's explore.

**Gordon**: You may like adventure, little Thomas, but for us, we deserve something other than a disturbance. Like you.

\- Gordon (Steambot)

**Thomas**: Oh really. Well then, remember the time I tricked you into pulling a train of dirty troublesome trucks and have Edward help you up the hill.

**Gordon**: Whatever, little Thomas, we'll prove who's better or not.

**Edward**: Gordon, you guys don't need to prove who's better or not. We're all equal as one and we need to keep it that way. Now please be nice to each other.

\- Edward (Steambot)

**Emily**: Don't worry about them, Edward. If they want to fight each other, just leave them be.

\- Emily (Steambot)

_Then, Sir Topham Hatt arrived._

**Thomas**: Good morning, sir.

**Sir Topham Hatt: **Good morning Thomas. Now I have something that can excite you guys. Today, a meteor shower is going to go on around Arlesburgh Harbor. So make sure you guys finish your jobs so that way you can watch the meteor shower.

**James**: I could use a wash down to make my paint sparkle in the night sky, while I'm watching the meteor shower.

**Sir Topham Hatt: **Sorry James, today is not the time for wash downs, your job is to take some coal cars from the coaling plant to Brendam Docks.

**James**: What?! Coal cars! Bother!

**Percy**: Ha! Looks like bad lucks on you now, James.

\- Percy (Steambot)

**Sir Topham Hatt: **The rest of you, do your jobs and that way you can watch the meteor shower.

_Meanwhile, two spaceships arrived at the island and crashed landed on it. One crashed near Gordon's Hill and the other crash in the ocean with some parts of the ship being exposed. Meanwhile, the Transformium meteor is getting closer to the island, and if it crashes on Sodor, it will spread Transformium to every single automobile on Sodor. At the Coaling Plant, James was not having his day the way he wants it. _

**James**: Man, I hate taking coal cars. The coal dust will spoil my paintwork.

**Lo****gan**: Don't worry, James. You'll soon be back in time to see the meteor shower. I just know it.

Logan (Steambot)

**James**: Thanks Logan.

_Soon enough, James set of to Brendam Docks. As he rolls towards the Docks, he heard a strange voice._

Primus: Soon, all of you engines will be part of the world's biggest war. A war will happen that will destroy the island if you don't save it. A leader from your team has already been chosen to lead you to the ultimate battle. Good luck.

**James**: What the… What was that?

**Thomas**: Got you.

**James**: Got me for what?

**Thomas**: Daydreaming. Are you dozing off from your job?

**James**: No, I'm not. I just heard a weird voice that came from the sky. You believe me do you?

**Thomas**: Sure I do. When I was taking some empty slate cars to the Blue Mountain Quarry, I heard that voice when I entered and it said "Soon, all of you engines will be part of the world's biggest war. A war will happen that will destroy the island if you don't save it. A leader from your team has already been chosen to lead you to the ultimate battle. Good luck."

**James**: Strange.

_Just then, a sleek of silver rushed right past them._

**James** & **Thomas**: Spencer! Spencer!

**Spencer**: (Laughs) Catch me if you can, slowpokes.

\- Spencer (Dieselcon)

**Thomas**: Man, I hate that guy.

**James**: You're telling me.

**Thomas**: We'll tell the rest of the engines about our little encounter.

_So the two engines raced away finishing their jobs so that way they can see the meteor shower. Meanwhile, the Transformium meteor is almost at Earth, following by a couple of other meteors. Soon after that, James delivered his freight cars to the Docks._

**James**: Finally, now I could get a wash down from working in that dirty coaling plant.

**Salty**: Aye matey, the meteor shower is almost heading towards the island in a matter of minutes. So you better be ready for them, me hearty.

\- Salty (Steambot)

**Cranky**: Salty, stop daydreaming about the meteor shower and get back to work! If we don't get through this, we won't be able to see the meteor shower.

\- Cranky (Dieselcon)

**Porter**: Stop being so grumpy Cranky, and be nice to Salty. It's a special occasion that we rarely see, and we don't want you being so dark and gruesome so that way you will ruin it for us. So stop please.

\- Porter (Steambot)

**Cranky**: Whatever. One day, I'll get even with you steam kettles and you'll see how much power you won't forget.

_Suddenly, while James, Porter and Salty aren't looking, Diesel had overheard what Cranky just said. And he seems pretty impressed. With no one looking, he quietly slipped away. Meanwhile, Thomas was busy pulling Annie and Clarabel to and fro from different stations. Along his way, when he came across the level crossing, he spotted a car that was stuck on the tracks._

**Thomas**: (Whistles) Come on man. Hurry up! I got places to be and people to see!

_Soon enough, the car moved. But suddenly, the crossing gates opened to let Thomas through, the car turned around and hid in a forest. As Thomas raced away, the car raced after him. This wasn't an ordinary car, it was a Vehicon. Suddenly, the car jumped over him and just as he was about to land, Bumblebee lunged and strike at the Vehicon. After that, Thomas escaped, leaving Bumblebee and the blown up Vehicon behind._

**Thomas**: Whoa, that was a close one.

**Annie**: Yeah, that was way too close for comfort.

**Clarabel**: Yeah, way too close indeed.

\- Annie & Clarabel (Steambot Combiner)

_Meanwhile, the other engines are finishing up with their jobs. Along the way, the main engine team is talking to each other about some of their strange experiences._

**Thomas**: Man, you won't believe what my day had been. I had two cars battling it out in a road bash that nearly crashed into me.

**Edward**: You're telling me. When I was delivering stone to the quarry, I saw a red robot looking around the quarry for something. And that, terrified me.

**Henry**: I don't think you guys would ever believe on this. When I was traveling down the mainline, I saw a motorcycle driving by with no driver, a ghost motorcycle.

\- Henry (Steambot)

**Gordon**: Stuff and nonsense, Henry. For me, I had a sports car challenging me to a race.

**James**: For me, I heard a strange voice coming from the sky.

**Percy**: That's nothing, for me, I had a black and yellow sports car speeding around the road, almost crashing into me.

**Toby**: I don't think you guys would ever believe this one. I saw an ambulance rampaging through the road. I think that was reckless.

\- Toby (Steambot)

**Emily**: That's nothing. I saw a freight truck chasing a sports car at the top of Henry's Tunnel.

**Sir Topham Hatt: **What are you guys doing hanging around Knapford? You're going to miss the meteor shower.

**Thomas**: Sorry sir, but have you noticed any strange things that has been happening recently?

**Sir Topham Hatt: **No, I haven't. But you guys need to get going or you're going to be late.

_So the trains left Knapford Station to see the meteor shower, leaving Sir Topham Hatt alone. Suddenly, a familiar character has arrived at Knapford Station._

Optimus Prime: (Honks)

**Sir Topham Hatt: **What the heck is this, a truck so close to the station at this time of evening?

Optimus Prime: Sir, there's something I need to tell you?

**Sir Topham Hatt: **What's this? A talking truck on my island!

Optimus Prime: Sir, this is really important. You need to listen to me. Autobots arise and transform!

_Then, the other Autobots from arrived: Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, Smokescreen, Wheeljack and Ultra Magnus._

**Sir Topham Hatt: **What is all of this?

Optimus Prime: We're here to help you and your engines.

**Sir Topham Hatt**: How?

Ratchet: Our enemies, the Decepticons, already arrived on your island, seeking out some of your resources and some of your engines.

**Sir Topham Hatt: **My engines?! You must be joking?

Arcee: We're not. If Megatron gets one of your engines, there's no telling what they might do.

Optimus Prime: Let us help you; train your engines to stop Megatron and his Decepticons.

**Sir Topham Hatt: **Alright, I'll do it. Meet us at Arlesburgh, that's where the meteor shower is located.

Optimus Prime: Alright, Autobots roll out!

_Meanwhile, the engines of Sodor gathered around Arlesburgh Harbor to watch the meteor shower. Along the way, the Autobots and Sir Topham Hatt were watching the engines as they waited for the meteor shower._

**Sir Topham Hatt: **I need to get over there, that way I can announce that the meteor shower will begin.

Optimus Prime: Alright, but we'll watch you from a distance.

_Suddenly, the Transformium meteor arrived at Earth and is heading towards Sodor, along with other meteors. Then, Sir Topham Hatt walked on the platform of Arlesburgh to announce that the meteor shower will begin._

**Sir Topham Hatt: **Ladies and gentlemen, it has come to this that this special event will change the entire course of Sodor history. Let the meteor shower begin.

_All of a sudden, the meteor shower began. While the Transformers are watching the meteor shower, Ratchet was observing each one closely._

Ratchet: Optimus, I'm pickup up some weird energy signatures coming from one meteorite.

Optimus Prime: Have you identified the energy signature?

Ratchet: It's Transformium. And it's heading towards Sodor.

_As the meteor shower still continued, the engines noticed a blue-lined meteor._

**Thomas**: What is that?

**Percy**: I don't know.

_The engines were amazed at that blue meteor. But the Autobots are more concerned._

Ratchet: Optimus, the meteor with Transformium also contains high levels of energon. These high levels can infect an Autobot's systems in an extremely fast pace if we don't get to a secure shelter.

Bulkhead: So what do we do now, boss?

Optimus Prime: Let's head back to the Ark to stay safe from the energon wave. Autobots roll out!

_So the Autobots raced away back to the Ark to protect themselves from the energon wave._

Arcee: What about the trains?

Ratchet: They'll be fine, they're not transformers.

_As they left the trains, the meteorite is almost about to crash down at the island; even Sir Topham Hatt noticed that._

**Sir Topham Hatt: **Attention, everybody. One meteorite might crash onto the island, so I want you to go back to the sheds and other secure locations around the island just to be safe.

_Soon, all of the engines and vehicles raced away to seek protection from the meteor. Soon enough, everyone on the island is safe, even the Autobots. In no time, the meteor arrived and struck at the countryside, then the energon wave raced through the entire island in a really fast pace. After the meteor strike, most of the buildings are busted up, damaged or destroyed. Everyone managed to survive the meteor strike, even the engines and vehicles. But in a warehouse parking lot, some of the warehouse's vehicles, trucks and Lorries came to life with Dark Energon, which means Decepticons must be around. Meanwhile in the Nemesis, the Decepticons watched the screen as the meteor strike did some significant benefits for them._

Megatron: (chuckles) I sense Dark Energon flowing through my veins from the island's vehicles.

Shockwave: It would seem logical that the meteor containing Dark Energon has been transporting to those vehicles. It would also be logical for you to control them with your spark. With Dark Energon inside them, it would be easy.

Megatron: Indeed Shockwave, let's test this out.

_So Megatron took control of the Dark Energon and the vehicles with the Dark Energon are being controlled by Megatron. They're awaiting their first order._

Megatron: Arise, my minions! I am your master, and you will obey my orders, do you understand?

Vehicons (Sodor): Yes, Lord Megatron.

Megatron: My orders are to remain clear, hunt down any Autobots with an energon signature. Find them and destroy them!

_Soon, the new Vehicons raced away to find the Autobots and destroy them under Megatron's orders. But with engines on the island, it would confuse them. Meanwhile at the Autobot base, things aren't looking so good._

Smokescreen: That doesn't look good.

Ultra Magnus: The vehicles from Sodor are being controlled by Megatron. They're making them as his minions. If we don't stop Megatron, he will have enough power to control the world.

Wheeljack: So how do we stop him?

Optimus Prime: We must train Sir Topham Hatt's engines to be experience fighters and be able to fight this new threat.

Ratchet: But that's impossible. These trains don't even have T-cogs to transform.

Optimus Prime: Then we will bring them the T-cogs, Arcee; activate the T-cog delivery system.

_So Arcee activated the T-cog delivery system, which will deliver each T-cog to every engine on Sodor and the Mainland, big or small. They managed to deliver each T-cog to the right engine. But the Decepticons have discovered what they're doing._

Starscream: Lord Megatron, I'm picking up some strange energon readings from the Autobot base, it seems as though they're bringing T-cogs throughout the island.

Knockout: Strange. Why would the Autobots bring T-cogs to every single part of the island?

Breakdown: Shipping purposes, travel? Or something, I have no clue.

Megatron: Whatever the case, we will make sure that Optimus Prime's plan won't reach its full potential.

_Meanwhile, the Autobots are racing their way towards Tidmouth Sheds._

Optimus Prime: We must stop those Decepticons no matter the cost. If they destroy those engines, the whole war will favor the Decepticons.

Arcee: Got to say. It's been a long time since I went on a rescue mission.

Bumblebee: Yeah. No kidding.

_Suddenly, the trains are awoken abruptly by the sound of revving engines._

**Thomas**: Hey, what's with all the noise? I was having the most splendid dream of my entire lifetime, and you guys are going to…. Uh guys? You might want to take a look at this.

**Gordon**: What is it this time?

_Soon, every engine from Tidmouth Sheds is seeing the mass of Megatron's minions. They are in shock to see them. Suddenly, the Autobots arrived, along with Sir Topham Hatt._

**Percy**: Sir, what happened to your car?

**James**: And who are they?

**Sir Topham Hatt: **Look, I can explain everything but…

Optimus Prime: But we're running out of time.

_All of a sudden, the engines at Tidmouth Sheds had their jaws dropped._

**Thomas**: Cinders and Ashes!

**Edward**: Blistering Boilers.

**Henry**: Oh my.

**Gordon**: The Indignity.

**James**: Well, flatten my funnel.

**Percy**: Bust my buffers!

**Toby**: Clattering Carriages.

**Emily**: Flatten my funnel.

Ratchet: Do they always talk like that?

**Sir Topham Hatt: **Yeah, they do sometimes. You'll just have to get used to it.

Optimus Prime: Anyway, you guys must transform and fight them.

**James**: What?! How are we supposed to do that?!

Arcee: We fitted you with T-cogs so that way you will be able to transform into robot mode.

_Suddenly, Thomas noticed something strange on Percy's bunker._

**Thomas**: Percy, there's something on your bunker.

**James**: It looks like a symbol.

Ratchet: In fact, you guys all have these symbols.

_They can't see these symbols with their eyes, but the symbols are located in different places. Thomas's symbol is located on the back, where the bunker is located. Edward's symbol is located on the boiler. Henry's symbol is located on the side of the cab. Gordon's symbol is located on the right side of his tender. James's symbol is located on the left side of his tender. Toby's symbol is located on the cowcatchers and Emily's symbol is located on the cab._

**Sir Topham Hatt: **But how will they transform?

Ratchet: They need to have a lot of confidence before they can start transforming.

**Percy**: I need to have confidence, okay. (Breathes deeply) Percy Transform!

_Percy' transformation starts with the wheels folding out to be the upper legs, while the lower legs fold out with the feet. Then the cab splits to make the arms and the bottom part of the cab extends out to make the lower arms. Then, the boiler splits and is brought to the back at an angle and rotates around to complete his "wings". Then, the front of the engine is brought down and the funnel is folding in, the front part of the engine completes the backpack and later, the head is revealed._

Ratchet: Percy, activate your weapons!

**Percy**: Ok. But how do I activate them.

_Suddenly, he activated his Proton Neutralizers. When he did that, the Vehicons suddenly found him and are walking towards him._

**Percy**: Uh oh.

_When he backed into a shunting shed, the Vehicons surrounded him. Percy still doesn't know how to use his weapon._

**Percy**: Whoa whoa, guys. Come on, we're cool, aren't we?

_The Vehicons fired some of their warning shots at Percy. They bounce off and cause Percy to crash into a section of the Railway Works building. Finally, after some time, he finally managed to activate his weapons._

**Percy**: Okay, so how do you work these things?

_Suddenly, they fired on their own at the Vehicons. After a while, the Vehicons dropped dead. After Percy's victory, the other Vehicons transformed and raced away. Out of the rubble, Percy emerged._

Arcee: Amazing.

Optimus Prime: Well done, on your first Decepticon take-down. From this moment on, you'll be nominated as Scout.

**Percy**: Thank you sir, I mean Prime.

**Gordon**: But what about the rest of us?

Ratchet: The way you can earn the transformation, is if you encounter a Decepticon or any other evil being. That has to be earned before you transform and you need to have confidence.

**Thomas**: Oh Okay.

_After this, the Autobots and their steam engine allies have formed a really big partnership with each other. But, the Decepticons, however, are really fed up with the loss they had experienced._

Megatron: You dare return empty handed. I thought I made this clear that I want the Autobot's heads. Where are they?

Starscream: Lord Megatron, if I may, I think the Autobots have a new ally at their disposal. But I think we may have an opportunity for us to take.

Megatron: And what will that be?

Starscream: I've heard from the individual steam kettle conversations is that they also have a common enemy with themselves.

Megatron: And who are they?

Starscream: Let me show you.

_So Starscream showed Megatron the bad diesels and vehicles, along with Spencer and two enemy steam engines._

Megatron: Excellent. Decepticons transform and roll out! We got visitors to see.

_Soon, the Decepticons transformed and raced away to meet their new allies. Along the way, the trains are busy doing their jobs and the Pack is busy repairing the damage from their first battle. Meanwhile, Thomas is busy clearing the rubble from a collapsed building with the Pack._

**Jack**: It's actually kind of fun cleaning up a damaged building.

\- Jack (Steambot)

**Thomas**: I agree with you, Jack. With the help of the Autobots, we can look at a whole new future.

**Jack**: Possibly.

**Oliver**: Don't get your hopes up, kid. We still have a long way to go before we can invent something like him.

\- Oliver (Steambot)

_Soon, Bulkhead arrived with a load of rubble. He dropped the load on a freight car._

**Thomas**: So you're the guy who builds stuff and then, breaks stuff.

Bulkhead: Something like that. Back on Cybertron, I was a laborer, I can build stuff, I can break stuff and that's pretty much it. And then, after that, I'm became an all-time wrecker, serving Optimus Prime's cause for the benefit of Cybertron.

_Meanwhile, Breakdown was watching the engines at work._

Breakdown: Lord Megatron, what's taking so long with the diesels?

Megatron: We're getting there. Just wait for my orders!

Breakdown: Yes sir.

_Suddenly, the Decepticons arrived at the Dieselworks, where the diesels are located._

**Diesel**: I'm telling you, these steam engines are getting on my nerves.

\- Diesel (Dieselcon)

**Ar****ry**: I agree. These steam kettles are really tripping me up.

\- Arry (Dieselcon)

**Splatter**: So what do we do now, boss?

\- Splatter (Dieselcon)

**Diesel 10**: There is only one solution to this problem. Get rid of the engines one by one and then, we will take over the island forever.

\- Diesel 10 (Dieselcon)

Megatron: Well then, I was thinking the same thing, but in a broader perspective.

**Diesel 10**: What are you doing here? This place is reserved for diesels only, not robots.

Megatron: I know that, but I'm ignoring that.

**Diesel 10**: I'm warning you.

_Diesel 10 armed his claw arm named Pinchy, while the other Decepticons armed themselves._

Starscream: Give us the word and we'll blast them to smithereens.

Megatron: Stand down, Decepticons. Are you the one they call Diesel 10.

**Diesel 10**: Yes, but how do you know me?

Megatron: My lieutenant, Starscream, heard from the individual steam engines on how you were their enemies.

**De****n**: Yeah, we…kinda…get that a lot.

\- Den (Dieselcon)

**Da****rt**: What he means is we usually get this sort of problem a lot lately in the past couple of years.

\- Dart (Dieselcon)

Megatron: Well then, maybe we can help you with that.

**Diesel 10**: How?

_Then, Megatron reveals a T-cog._

Megatron: With this, a T-cog.

**Diesel 10**: What's that supposed to mean? More importantly, how's that going to help us?

Megatron: With this new technology, you diesels will be able to transform into robots, you'll used them to find your enemy engines and destroy them as Dieselcons.

**Da****rt**: That could actually work. We may be able to show those steam engines whose boss.

**Diesel 10**: You know what; we'll accept your offer. Uh… who are you again.

Megatron: I am Megatron.

**Diesel 10**: Diesels, it's time to show those steam engines who's boss around Sodor. It's time to upgrade.

_So the Decepticons attached the T-cogs to their engines, so that way the Diesels can transform. Meanwhile, Breakdown is still waiting for Megatron's order to attack. Along the way, Jack, Oliver, Bulkhead and Thomas are still busy clearing the rubble from the building. Suddenly, Starscream gave Breakdown the order to attack._

Starscream: Breakdown, since Megatron is a little bit busy with our new recruits. I am here to give you the order.

Breakdown: Oh okay. When's the order to attack?

Starscream: Now you moron, attack!

Breakdown: Yes, Commander Starscream.

_So Breakdown revved his engines, ready to charge. Suddenly, Jack, Oliver, Bulkhead and Thomas heard the revving of engines. _

**Thomas**: What was that?

**Oliver**: I don't know.

**Jack**: It's probably just Max and Monty playing a trick again.

Bulkhead: I don't think so, Jack. Hey, that reminds me of someone. Anyway, I think it's someone else. And I know who.

**Thomas**: Who?

Bulkhead: Breakdown.

_Suddenly, Breakdown emerged from his hiding place._

Breakdown: So, the old bucket of bolts finally figured it out. Good for you, Bulkhead.

Bulkhead: I think you should go back to Megatron, back to the warship where you belong.

Breakdown: I don't think so.

_So the two titans clashed together. As they fought, Breakdown aimed his shoulder cannon at the construction vehicles and fired._

Bulkhead: No!

_Bulkhead was so angry at Breakdown; he slammed his wrecking ball at Breakdown's face, knocking him out. Luckily, his blast missed the vehicles, but the impact caused Jack to fall on his side._

**Jack**: Ouch.

**Thomas**: Jack!

_Everyone was concerned about Jack, that Bulkhead is telling them to transform and fight._

Bulkhead: Guys, you need to transform.

_Thomas wasn't sure if he's ready, but Jack and Oliver are really confident._

**Thomas**: Are you sure you're ready for this?

**Jack** & **Oliver**: We're ready. We're ready.

**Oliver**: (breathes deeply) Oliver Transform!

_Oliver' transformation starts with the treads splitting and being brought down to make the legs. Then, the treads slide out and the end part extends out to make the feet, while opens up to complete it. The middle section connecting the treads (towards the end) swings out onto the back of the legs. Then, the back part of the excavator swings down to make the backpack. The excavator arm and cab swing out and connect to make the arms. The head flips up and the excavator arm slides up to make it even with the other arm. A claw flips out from the bucket. The top of the cab folds up to make the shoulder while the lower part of the cab flips around to show his hand._

**Jack**: (breathes deeply) Jack Transform!

_Jack' transformation starts with the front of the loader hinge onto the top of the loader. Then, the loader arm splits and slides into the front to make the legs, while the bucket shifts sideways a little to make the feet. The front assembly spins around and extends down. The rear wheels shift out and the cab splits to make the arms. The cab halves extend down, the hands flip out and the halves connect together to complete the arms. Then, the rear wheels hinge back up and open up to make shoulder cannons. Finally, the head flips up and twists around._

Bulkhead: This could get interesting.

_Thomas and Bulkhead watch them, ready for their first battle. As soon as Breakdown awoke from his unconscious nap, he realized he's facing new opponents._

**Jack**: Hey Breakdown, remember us?

Breakdown: Uh oh.

**Oliver**: You should say that, because we're bringing the thunder!

_So Oliver and Jack raced towards Breakdown and he too charged back. As soon as Oliver threw his bucket arm at him, he grabbed it and threw Oliver into a nearby shed._

Breakdown: Looks like it's just you and me now, little scrunchie.

**Jack**: Nope, I don't think so. Activate weapons.

_Suddenly, his rear wheels showed blasters. The two bots are having a standoff. Suddenly, Bulkhead arrived and charged right after Breakdown, but Breakdown decided to cut the fight and raced away._

**Thomas**: Looks like he's running away. That'll teach him to not mess with us engines.

**Jack**: Yeah, you're right.

_But Bulkhead isn't too concerned of Breakdown leaving. Meanwhile, Arcee and Smokescreen are patrolling the roads to find Decepticons wrecking havoc around the island._

Arcee: We need to make sure those Decepticons don't hurt the engines.

Smokescreen: You got that right.

_As they raced through the roads, they spotted Diesel, Splatter and Diesel 10._

Arcee: Scrap!

**Diesel 10**: Well now, look what we have here, fellow diesels. Two lonely Autobots on an afternoon stroll, how very touching.

Smokescreen: Arcee, I've heard from the steam team that this is Diesel 10, one of the worst villains around Sodor. We have to be really cautious with this guy.

**Diesel 10**: Allow me to show you what we really are now! Diesel 10 Transform!

Arcee & Smokescreen: What?! What?!

_Diesel 10' transformation starts with the front wheel section swinging around and stopping underneath the rear wheels. The front section spins around in half. The wheels disconnect and the waist for the rear of the diesel and they stay there for now. The sides of the front swing out and clip it to make the arms, the top of the diesel swings down to make the lower arms, the claw on arm sits in place to make the fusion cannon. The front of the diesel slides out a little and sinks in to make the chest. The backpack rose up and clips into place and splits to make both shoulder pads and cannons._

**Diesel 10**: Now this is what I call a new upgrade.

Arcee: That's not good.

**Diesel 10**: Let me demonstrate my awesome power!

_He then powered up his buffer cannons and blasted them at Arcee and Smokescreen. But they quickly dodged them. Arcee quickly hid behind a tree and blasted at Diesel 10._

Arcee: Optimus, we need backup.

Optimus Prime: What's going on? Is Megatron there?

Smokescreen: No, but tell him that there is someone much more deadly than Megatron. And he has a giant, metal claw.

Optimus Prime: Sounds like Diesel 10. I'm sending some of the engines to help you.

_Meanwhile, back at the Autobot base, the Autobots were in a state of emergency._

Optimus Prime: Ratchet, which engine is closest to Arcee's location?

Ratchet: The closest engines to their location are James, Trevor, Terence, Molly and Thomas.

Optimus Prime: Notify them at once.

_So Optimus quickly notified them and they are on their way. Meanwhile, the battle intensifies; Smokescreen was on the ground and leaking energon. _

**Diesel 10**: You could just surrender now, Autobot.

**Terence**: Not so fast!

\- Terence (Steambot)

**Trevor**: We won't let you harm our new friends or anyone, do you understand that?

\- Trevor (Steambot)

**Diesel 10**: Oh really, well how are you capable of stopping me?

**Terence**: With this. (Breathes deeply) Terence Transform!

_Terence' transformation starts with the treads disconnecting from the body and the waist halves connect together to make the waist. The seating area is brought out and the lower arm is brought out. The treads were brought down and the ends extend out to make the feet and the waist spins 90 degrees, the front of the tractor swings out and connects to make the backpack. The engine in the body swings out and slides out to make his cannon arm. Finally, part of the roof for the engine extends up to show the head. _

**Trevor**: (breathes deeply) Trevor transform!

_Trevor' transformation starts with the rear wheels sliding out and the waist is brought out while the wheels are brought down. The wheels then split to make the legs, while the tip of one half makes the foot. Then, the arms flip out from underneath the traction engine. Then, the front wheels collapse in and the funnel folds down in front of the traction engine, while the whole assembly hinges back to make the backpack. Finally, the head is revealed. _

**Diesel 10**: You guys make me laugh. Diesel, Splatter, take these fools out.

**Diesel**: Diesel Transform!

_Diesel' transformation starts with the wheels being brought down to make the legs. Then, the side panels swing out. The cab splits and clips onto the front of the diesel. The bottom part extends down to make the lower arms. Then, the feet fold down and the panels fold down to make the backpack. Finally, the chest opens up and the head flips up. _

**Splatter**: Splatter Transform!

_(Splatter's transformation is basically the same thing as Diesel, with a different head)_

**Diesel 10**: Now, destroy them!

_Soon Diesel and Splatter charged towards Terence and Trevor, but were completely stopped by James, Molly, Bertie and Jack._

**James**: Stand down, diesels.

**Jack**: We won't let you go anywhere near Terence and Trevor.

**Diesel 10**: Oh really, well you can't stop me.

**Molly**: We are!

\- Molly (Steambot)

**James**: We won't let you take over our island.

**Bertie**: And we have the ultimate Steambot power up.

\- Bertie (Steambot)

**James**: Hey, I kinda like the name Steambot.

**Bertie**: Why thank you.

**Jack**: Are you ready to do this, guys?

**Bertie**, **James** & **Molly**: Yes, we are! Yes we are! Yes we are!

Jack: Transform!

**Molly**: (breathes deeply) Molly transform!

_Molly' transformation starts with the drive wheels sliding out, and the front and boiler section extend out to make the legs. The front two wheels slide together and swings up. The buffer rotates back to make the heals and the feet flip out from inside the front of the engine. The drive wheels swing down and slides into the legs. The waist swings down and the cab folds down to make the chest. Split the tender to make the arms, bring the wheels down to make the lower arms. The tender halves fold in to complete the shoulders and finally, the head flips up._

**Diesel 10**: You win this time, steamies. But next time, won't be so easy.

_So the diesels retreated, but the battle isn't over. Meanwhile, Optimus Prime was impressed with Terence's, Trevor's and Molly's robot modes._

Optimus Prime: I'm very impressed with your performance out there in the battlefield. For you Trevor and Terence, I'm promoting you as members of the Vehicle Patrol Team.

**Trevor**: Yes, how awesome is that, Terence.

**Terence**: That's really cool.

Optimus Prime: But there's more. You two are part of a combiner force group of vehicles that can form into an ultimate robot. Once you gain enough power, you will achieve you combiner strength.

**Trevor**: Okay.

_Meanwhile, Sir Topham Hatt was busy talking with the engines on what jobs they need to complete._

**Sir Topham Hatt: **Today, all of you need to complete these specific jobs in different parts of the island.

\- Thomas, you need to take the children in Annie and Clarabel to Callan Castle. Then, you need to take very important visitors to Knapford Station, I will be discussing with them on a new engine to be introduced onto the island.

\- Edward, you need to take a goods train to Brendam Harbor.

\- Henry, you need to take the flying kipper to Norramby Fishing Village, Arthur will help you out.

\- Gordon, you will take the express to the following stations; Maithwaite, Wellsworth, Knapford and Maron.

\- James, you need to take stone from the quarry to the docks and coal to the docks as well.

\- Percy, take the mail train to Maron and Wellsworth. Thomas will shunt the cars away when you finished.

\- Toby, you need to assist Thomas on taking the children to Callan Castle.

\- Emily, you need to take passengers from Black Loch to the High Mountains where the little engines are going to takeover.

**Thomas**, **Edward**, **Henry**, **Gordon**, **James**, **Percy**, **Toby** & **Emily**: Yes, sir! Yes, sir! Yes, sir! Yes, sir! Yes, sir!

_When Sir Topham Hatt left, Gordon and James were complaining._

**Gordon**: Puh! Thomas gets to take important visitors instead of me, what cheek!

**James**: Me, of all engines, I get to pull dirty coal and stone cars.

**Percy**: Hey, orders are orders. And we got to follow them.

_Then, Percy rolls away to find his mail cars. James angrily wheeshed steam and raced away, Gordon also wheeshed away from the sheds. Meanwhile, Starscream was soaring above when he encountered Harold the helicopter at the Sodor Search and Rescue Center._

Starscream: This should prove interesting. Missile Barrage!

_Suddenly, Starscream launched a couple of missiles at the Sodor Rescue Team. Then, Butch noticed the missiles._

**But****ch**: Heads up!

\- Butch (Steambot)

_Butch quickly scattered, along with Belle, Flynn, Harold and Captain. But Rocky can't move and was in the path of the missiles._

**Rocky**: Guys, don't leave me.

\- Rocky (Steambot)

**Harvey**: Don't worry, I got you.

\- Harvey (Steambot)

_But the missiles were coming closer and Harvey couldn't move Rocky. But just in time, Ratchet raced in and pushed both Rocky and Harvey out of the way. But the missiles catch him and blasted him._

**Belle**: Ratchet!

\- Belle (Steambot)

Ratchet: Don't worry about me, Belle. Just try and fight Starscream.

Starscream: Too bad for you, Ratchet. The Decepticons are one step closer to ultimate victory.

_Just then, Starscream is flying towards and Ratchet and Belle, when Rocky swung his arm at him and it sending towards the mountain._

**Rocky**: That'll teach him.

**Harvey**: That won't deter him for long.

_And he was right. Starscream dislodged himself from the mountain and he's really mad._

Starscream: You will pay for that, steam kettle!

_He suddenly charged and grabbed Harvey by the crane arm._

**Flynn**: Harvey! Harold, you must stop Starscream and save Harvey.

Flynn (Steambot)

**Harold**: Don't worry; I'll retrieve Harvey before Sir Topham Hatt knows about this. (breathes deeply) Harold transform!

\- Harold (Steambot)

_Harold' transformation starts with the front of the copter being brought down to make the legs and the feet flip out. The rotors collapse together, the pylons disconnect and folds to the back. The tip of the pylons from the back open to the back to reveal jet thrusters. The tail splits to make the arms and clips into the body. The tail fins fold up onto the lower arms and the head flips up. Finally, the waist rotates around._

**Harold**: Don't worry, I'll be right back. Turbo boosters!

_Then, Harold activated his thrusters and flew to the rescue, meanwhile, Tigermoth the biplane was watching Harold and he's making a mischievous scheme. _

**Tiger****moth**: Ha, you think you're going to get Harvey back safely, you're wrong; I'll be the one to stop you. (Laughs evilly)

\- Tigermoth (Dieselcon)

_Suddenly, Flynn noticed Tigermoth flying towards Harold._

**Flynn**: Bubbling boilers, I need to head to the airport to get backup.

**Capt****ain**: Who?

\- Captain (Steambot)

**Flynn**: Jeremy.

**Cap****tain**: Oh, I get it. Hey, wait up I'm coming with you.

_Soon, Flynn and Captain raced away to find Jeremy. But Captain can't reach Jeremy on land, Captain will need to transform._

**Cap****tain**: (breathes deeply) Captain Transform!

_Captain' transformation starts with the bow of the boat being brought forward to make the legs. The front then splits and the tip of the bow folds up to make the foot. Turn the tip of the bow around to complete the feet. Slide the sides out to make the arms. Disconnect the cab from the stern and hinge it to make the chest. Turn the stern around and collapse it onto the back, while the mast folds up. Then, the head flips up from inside the cab. _

**Flynn**: Hurry Captain, we don't have a second to lose.

_So Captain hopped on Flynn's water car and they raced away. But Bulstrode knows that this will not end well if Flynn and Captain defeated Tigermoth._

**Bulstrode**: Humph. Thinking that the good guys always win, but I'll show them.

\- Bulstrode (Dieselcon)

_So Bulstrode revved his engine and raced after them. The chase was on, Bulstrode is closing in on them, but Flynn and Captain were much faster. Then, Bulstrode does the unthinkable._

**Bulstrode**: Transform!

_Bulstrode' transformation starts with the sides of the barge sliding out to make the arms. The bow of the boat is being brought forward to make the legs. The legs split and the tip of the bow swings forward to make the foot, while the middle of the bow swings out to make the heals. The stern disconnects from the barge and is brought down onto the back. Slide the cab section out and fold it onto the stern and connect it to make it sturdy. The roof folds out of the way for the front of the cab to swing around to show his face and with that's done, the roof connects back together. Suddenly, Bulstrode was running towards Captain and Flynn, but Smokescreen came charging in and punched Bulstrode in the face._

Smokescreen: Go; get to the airport before Starscream gets away.

**Flynn**: You got it.

_As Flynn and Captain were heading towards the airport, they encountered other engines eager to help. They first encountered Donald and Douglas._

**Donald**: If you want some cover fire, laddie, we'll give you some.

\- Donald (Steambot)

**Douglas**: Ay laddie, two engines are better than one

\- Douglas (Steambot)

**Flynn**: Well then, let's hustle up.

_So the engines raced away to the airport. Suddenly, George and Bulgy were watching Flynn, Donald, Douglas and Captain heading towards the airport._

**George**: Pah, those steam kettles always get the glory while we get the spoils. It's disgraceful.

\- George (Dieselcon)

**Bul****gy**: Tell me about it. I'll try to slow them down, while you signal the other baddies around Sodor.

\- Bulgy (Dieselcon)

**George**: You got it.

_So Bulgy raced away. Meanwhile, Flynn, Captain, Donald and Douglas were racing towards the airport, when Donald notices Bulgy rumbling towards them._

**Donald**: Ay Dougie, look e here.

**Douglas**: Ay, I see him. I'll notify Flynn.

_\- As soon as Douglas raced towards Flynn to notify him of a situation, another ally arrived. It was Caroline._

**Caroline**: I figure you guys need some help.

\- Caroline (Steambot)

**Donald**: Thanks Caroline, off we go.

_As they raced away from Bulgy, Caroline's engine started spluttering._

**Caroline**: Guys, my engines are seizing up. I'm sending someone else.

**Donald**: We'll see you later. Take care of yourself, Caroline!

_Meanwhile, Caroline stopped to try to slow down Bulgy._

**Caroline**: (breathes deeply) Caroline transform!

_Caroline' transformation starts with the front and rear wheel sections sliding out. The wheel section spins around, lowers down and turns around. The wheel hub folds up to make the feet. The front of the car swings down onto the back. The canopy splits to make the arms and the trunk folds up to make the chest. Finally, the head flips up via the hood of the car opening up._

**Caroline**: Time for a pit stop, Bulgy.

_She unleashed her Taser Shockers and fired at Bulgy._

**Bul****gy**: Stupid Caroline, you will see the true power of the Dieselcons. Transform!

_Bulgy' transformation starts with the bus turning upside down, and the middle from underneath disconnects and rises up to reveal missile launchers. The front of the bus swings up and rests on the back. The side panels disconnect and is brought out of the way. The front half of the roof disconnects and is brought down, later splits. The roof halves hinge up to make the kneecaps, and the lower leg is turned around, while the front feet flip out. The rear half of the bus also is brought down and later splits. The roof halves hinge up and the lower legs turns around, while the feet flip out. The side panels collapse on top of each other and hinge up next to the back. The two tails flip out from the rear of the bus. Finally, the giant head flips out. _

**Bul****gy**: Now you will feel the wrath of Bulgy, the metal shredder.

_Bulgy was about to shred Caroline, when three engines and Bulkhead raced into him; the engines were Sam, Murdoch and Gator._

**Sam**: Give it everything you got.

\- Sam (Steambot)

_As the engines charged at Bulgy, Bulkhead revealed his wrecking ball and bashed it at Bulgy's head. Finally, Bulgy was unconscious and the squad raced away to find Jeremy. Meanwhile, Starscream took Harvey to the tallest flattop mountain on the mountain, right near the narrow gauge railway._

Starscream: Running out of ideas, Twinhook, soon you will be scrap along with the rest of you steam kettles.

**Harvey**: I don't think so. (Breathes deeply) Harvey Transform!

_Harvey' transformation starts with the wheel and front of the engine to make the legs. The buffer split and turn 90 degrees to make the heals. The wheels swing to the back of the legs. The front of the engine extends out to show the feet and the funnel folds into the engine. The crane arm splits and swings out with the side tanks to make the arms. The side tanks slide out and rotate up to make the shoulder pads. The crane arm halves swing out onto the lower arms with revealing the fists. The cab slides down to make the chest and the head flips up. But his transformation could've come at a later time. Suddenly, Starscream blasted one of his missiles at the mountain; it suddenly crumbled under Harvey's feet and he fell straight down the mountain with more rocks following him._

Starscream: Now you will make very fine scrap, indeed.

_Just then, Harold arrived._

**Harold**: You're not going anywhere, Starscream!

_Harold soon dive-bombed at Starscream, carrying him away. Then, Flynn, Captain, Donald and Douglas arrived at the airport._

**Flynn**: Jeremy, are you there?

**Jer****emy**: I'm over here. What do you need?

\- Jeremy (Steambot)

**Flynn**: We need your help, Starscream took Harvey towards the high mountains would you please find him?

**Jer****emy**: I'll try.

_So Jeremy revved his engines and took off. Meanwhile, the little engines were also a little bit concerned about what's going on up in the mountains._

**Skarloey**: I don't like this. The mountain shouldn't be acting like this.

\- Skarloey (Steambot)

**Mr. Percival: **I understand your concern, Skarloey. I'll send geologists to inspect it for landslides. But in the meantime, Skarloey, you need to be at the transfer yard.

**Skarloey**: But what about the geologists?

**Mr. Percival: **Don't worry, one of my engines will bring them.

_And Skarloey steamed away. Meanwhile, Mr. Percival instructed Duke and Peter Sam to take the geologists._

**Peter Sam**: I love doing an exciting job. Don't you, Granpuff?

\- Peter Sam (Steambot)

**Duke**: I would say so. But stop calling me "Granpuff", impuit-scallywag.

\- Duke (Steambot)

_But the other engines weren't pleased with the orders._

**Duncan**: Rubbish, I want to collect the geologists, not stupid coal cars.

\- Duncan (Steambot)

**Smudger**: Dukie, you get to do the most awesome job in the railway, while we're stuck with the most boring chores we have to do.

\- Smudger (Steambot)

**Duke**: Be off with you.

_So Peter Sam and Duke steamed away with the geologists. Meanwhile, Sir Handel and Rusty were also inspecting the mountain with some workmen._

**Rusty**: Whatever blew up the mountain, really did some damage to the tracks.

\- Rusty (Steambot)

**Sir Handel**: I know, like really strong dynamite or a bomb or something.

\- Sir Handel (Steambot)

_As Rusty and Sir Handel look for evidence of what caused the explosion, they didn't notice Bulgy coming towards the mountain._

**Bul****gy**: Think that you would find out the truth, not on my watch.

_So he climbs the mountain, but he didn't realize that Jeremy is sweeping the sky looking for any signs of trouble, but Tigermoth is on his tail._

**Tiger****moth**: You won't ruin our plan to take over the island, and I'll see to it.

**Jer****emy**: Ha, like you would stop a large, stream-lined jet like me.

**Tiger****moth**: We'll see about that. Transform!

_Tigermoth's transformation starts with the tail of the plane extending down to make the legs. The front landing gear splits and the tail swings down to where the propeller of the plane is. The tail splits and the fins fold down to make the feet. The middle side panels disconnect from the tail and hinge out to free the legs. The top wing disconnects and folds onto the backpack. The front of the plane opens up and the head flips up. The bottom wings turn back at 90 degrees. The end wing disconnects from the wing and on one arm, his clawed hand flips out and the other arm, a missile launcher flips out. Finally, the landing gear halves fold down to make skirt armor._

**Tiger****moth**: Time to get serious.

_So Tigermoth unleashed his missiles, but he doesn't know that Harold has managed to take care of Starscream and he's heading his way to help Jeremy._

(Back with Starscream and Harold)

_When Starscream blasted the mountain that's holding Harvey, Harold suddenly charged in and grabbed Starscream from the mountain. He flew for what seemed like seconds, Starscream unleashed his claws and plunged through his thrusters, causing damage. They soon crashed landed near a station. Just before they start fighting, Thomas, James and Henry were busy delivering passengers and freight, when Elizabeth arrived._

**Thomas**: Hey Elizabeth.

**Elizabeth**: Hello Thomas. So what are you folks doing being all nice and cheerful?

\- Elizabeth (Steambot)

**James**: Well, were just waiting on the new engine that Sir Topham Hatt said.

**Henry**: I wonder who it will be.

**James**: Hope it's not a diesel.

**Elizabeth**: You and me both.

_Just then, the Lorry brothers arrived and they're looking for trouble._

**Lorry 1**: Well, look what we have here. (Chuckles)

**Lorry 2**: Fancy seeing you around here, Ms. Grandma.

**Lorry 3**: Good one, brother. (Laughs)

\- Lorry 1, Lorry 2 & Lorry 3 (Dieselcons)

**James**: Hey, back off. Why don't you pick on someone your own size?

**Lorry 1**: Oh really, who's going to make us.

_Suddenly, something hooked onto the back of the second lorry._

**Kelly**: I will.

\- Kelly (Steambot)

_Kelly suddenly appeared and threw his crane arm, carrying the second lorry and threw him in a tree. Suddenly, someone rammed into the first lorry, it was Madge._

**Mad****ge**: You best skedaddle now, or we'll make you leave.

\- Madge (Steambot)

_The third lorry won't back down, until another vehicle ran in and collided with the first lorry until he went upside down. It was Flynn._

**Flynn**: Go find fun somewhere else.

**Lorry 1**: I think we had enough excitement for one day, let's get out of here!

_Soon enough, the Lorry brothers raced away. _

**Thomas**: Flynn, what are you doing here?

**Flynn**: We got a big problem.

**James**: What is it?

**Flynn**: Starscream took Harvey and Harold chased after them.

**James** & **Thomas**: What?! What?!

_Suddenly, the engines heard shouting coming from the forest near the station, it was Harold and Starscream, they're about to start their brawl._

**Harold**: You're gonna pay for what you did to Harvey!

Starscream: Ha. He's just one step at a global change in written history. The age of steam is over, and the new age of fuel is upon us.

_That made Harold so angry; he unleashed his thruster pack as weapons._

**Harold**: Thruster Flame!

_He fired his thrusters at Starscream, he tried to get away from them, but he was too slow and he got hit. The end result is Starscream crashing into trees and the station. But backup arrived for Starscream, the Vehicons from Sodor arrived._

**Thomas**: Time to join in the fight. Ready Steambots!

**James**, **Kelly**, **Flynn**, **Elizabeth**, **Thomas** & **Mad****ge**: Ready! Ready! Ready! Ready! Ready!

**Thomas**: (breathes deeply) Thomas transform!

**James**: (breathes deeply) James transform!

**Elizabeth**: (breathes deeply) Elizabeth transform!

**Kelly**: (breathes deeply) Kelly transform!

**Mad****ge**: (breathes deeply) Madge transform!

**Flynn**: (breathes deeply) Flynn transform!

_Thomas' transformation starts with the side tanks disconnecting to make his guns. The cab folds onto the back of the engine. The wheels' fold down to make the legs, with the feet flipping down. The boiler and front split to make the arms. The boiler halves hinge down and the dome folds down at the back of the shoulders. The funnel folds into the front of the engine and the assembly hinges forward a little. The buffer folds down and makes the lower arms. Finally, the head flips up._

_James' transformation starts with the boiler and front extending down to make the legs. The front extends out to show the foot, the funnel folds in, the boiler swings out to the inside of the legs with the dome folding onto the back of the legs. The tender splits to make the arms, the wheels' fold down to make the lower arms and the tender folds in to complete the shoulders. Finally, the head flips up._

_Elizabeth' transformation starts with the back truck panel splitting and folding onto the side truck panels. The feet flip out and the side panels fold onto the back of the truck. The rear of the truck extends out to make the legs. The waist unclips and swings underneath the front of the truck. The roof splits along with the sides to make the arms. The sides hinge down to make the lower arms. The canopy splits and hinges down to complete the chest. Finally, the head flips up._

_Kelly's transformation starts with the front of the truck flips out to make the legs. The canopy slides forward and hinges up to make the feet. The front wheel hubs rotate upwards and the rear wheels hinge to the back. The crane assembly splits and hinges out to make the arms. While the crane arm makes one arm, the crane canopy slides down and his fist flips out. Finally, the head is revealed. _

_Madge' transformation starts with the center wheel being pushed into the lorry. The entire lorry cab unfolds to make the legs, while the front folds out to make the kneecaps. The front rear wheels push together to make the chest. The trailer split to make the arms, half of it hinges onto the lower arms. The back rear wheels open up to make her claws and finally, the head is revealed._

_Flynn' transformation starts with the top disconnecting and hinging it out of the way, the same with the cab. The front and rear wheel extend out to make the legs. The front wheel flips out, while the wheel hub flip up to make the feet and the wheel opens up to make the heal. The cab and front of the truck flips down to make the chest, and the cab connects to complete it. Hinge the water cannon assembly down to make part of the backpack and shoulder cannons. The sides flip out to make the arms and they connect to where the water cannons are. The trailer unclips and is brought forward. The trailer clips onto the back and the side panels open up to reveal hoses for the cannons to connect to and finally, the head turns around to show itself._

**Thomas**: Steambots, let's roll!

_So they charged into battle. Then, the battle really begins. Thomas was battling seven Vehicon soldiers when he brought his blasters._

**Thomas**: Ion Displacer!

_Suddenly, he fired at the Vehicons until they fall. Kelly was fighting two Vehicons with his crane arm._

**Kelly**: Tow Hook!

_He slammed his crane arm at the Vehicons so hard, it literally destroyed them from the inside out. Madge was almost caught in a triple attack from the Vehicons._

**Mad****ge**: Claw Breaker!

_Madge' claws powered up and unleashed her power blast at the Vehicons. James was having a heck of a time fighting the Vehicons and he's weapon looks kind of strange._

**James**: Time for you guys to have a makeover, Paint Splicer!

_So James sprayed the Vehicons with paralysis paint that froze the Vehicons, without killing them. Flynn was dodging every attack the Vehicons gave out._

**Flynn**: Time for you guys to be sent to the drink, Pressure Drop!

_Flynn fired high pressured water cannons at the Vehicons, shorting them out. After their battle, they surround Starscream._

**Thomas**: You're out of moves, Starscream.

Starscream: Correction, you don't have any moves left, steam kettles. Just you wait.

_So Starscream transformed into jet mode and took off, leaving some trees burning. Luckily, Flynn was there to extinguish the flames. Harold soon transformed into helicopter mode._

**James**: What were you doing here, Harold?

**Harold**: Flynn sent me to go after Starscream after he took Harvey.

**Thomas**: He took Harvey!

**Harold**: He did. When I arrived towards the mountain, I saw a big huge landslide and I did not see Harvey. And I ended up battling him.

**Flynn**: Wait. You didn't see Harvey.

**Harold**: Yes, I didn't see him. So, unfortunately, Starscream must've killed him.

_What Harold said, it sends shocks through everyone. Even Harold felt guilty for what he said._

**Thomas**: I'll notify Sir Topham Hatt right away.

_Soon Thomas transformed into train mode, coupled up to Annie and Clarabel and raced away. The others soon transformed and raced away, Harold soon flew away in a last ditch effort to search for Harvey. Meanwhile, Jeremy soon flew away from Tigermoth's missiles, but he spotted Bulgy climbing the mountain and he's now flying towards him. Bulgy suddenly spotted him._

**Bul****gy**: You think you can stop me, get a load of this.

_Bulgy soon fired his Demolisher Cannons at Jeremy, but he dodged them. But his blasts were heading somewhere else. Jeremy was heading straight for Bulgy and he's about to do something crazy. _

**Jer****emy**: Turbo Energy Launcher! Charge up and fire!

_And he did just that. He fired his energy blast and it literally pounded him in the mountain, when he's done, he flew away not having left a nasty beat up Bulgy. Meanwhile, the blast from Bulgy traveled all the way to the Search and Rescue Center, but they were aiming towards one of the supports of the bridge. They soon exploded and caused the bridge to become unsteady, but the bridge supports stayed intact for a while. At the mountainside, some rocks fell down and exposed Harvey's arm. Meanwhile, in the shunting yard, Charlie, Stanley and other engines were busy shunting freight cars and putting them away._

**Charlie**: One goods train for Neville already served up.

\- Charlie (Steambot)

**Neville**: Thank you Charlie.

\- Neville (Steambot)

_And Neville puffed away. Meanwhile, Logan arrived with a train of tankers._

**Lo****gan**: Hey, have you heard the story?

**Charlie**: No what?

_Rosie puffed up right next to Charlie._

**Rosie**: What sort of story, Logan?

\- Rosie (Steambot)

**Lo****gan**: Well, when I was taking this tanker train from the Smelters to Knapford Yards. I was resting there when I heard Thomas and Sir Topham Hatt having a conversation with each other and I've heard that Harvey is dead.

**Charlie** & **Rosie**: What?! What?!

**Lo****gan**: Yeah, it's really sad.

_And Logan puffed away. Meanwhile, one of the Lorry brothers have heard the story and raced away. Then, another engine arrived and whistled at Charlie. It was Stanley._

**Stanley**: Uhh Charlie, I'm waiting for my train.

\- Stanley (Steambot)

**Charlie**: Oh, sorry Stanley. I'll be right with you in a minute.

_Then, another engine puffed towards Rosie. It was Murdoch._

**Murdoch**: Rosie, would you please shunt my train, if you please?

\- Murdoch (Steambot)

**Rosie**: Oh, sorry Murdoch. I'll be right on it.

_After a while, Stanley's train was finished first._

**Charlie**: You train is all set.

**Stanley**: Thank you.

_And Stanley puffed away. Stanley was one of the few engines that didn't hear the story about Harvey. While he was pulling his train, he was switched onto the bridge route. Stanley was on his way to the bridge, when he heard rocks crumbling down. He thought it was coming down from the bottom, but it wasn't. Stanley was heading towards the bridge, when he heard more rocks crumbling down. While he was distracted, the bridge started crumbling._

**Stanley**: Oh, Fizzling Fireboxes! What's going on?

_Then, suddenly, a mystery engine rammed into Stanley's train, trying to uncouple it. Stanley was nudged so far, that he was pushed across the bridge. Suddenly, the bridge collapsed, taking Stanley's train with it. Then, Thomas arrived._

**Thomas**: Stanley, what happened?

**Stanley**: I don't know. One minute I was taking my train and the next minute, I was nearly closed to falling off the bridge.

_Then, Thomas noticed something, the mystery engine._

**Thomas**: Hey, who are you?

_Then, he disappeared. Thomas and Stanley arrived at Knapford Station to see Sir Topham Hatt._

**Thomas**: Sir, there's a problem!

**Sir Topham Hatt: **What is it?

**Thomas**: Stanley nearly got into a bridge accident. Before I came to help him, he got help by some mystery engine.

**Sir Topham Hatt: **Mystery engine?! Well, who is it?

**Stanley**: I don't know sir, I didn't see him.

**Thomas**: I did. There was a navy blue tank engine with a gray diesel on a flatbed.

**Sir Topham Hatt: **Strange. I'll let you know if I see these two; anyway, you need to take Annie and Clarabel to Maithwaite.

**Thomas**: Yes, sir. See ya, Stanley.

**Stanley**: Bye Thomas.

_So Thomas puffed away to find Annie and Clarabel. Meanwhile; Thomas was pulling Annie and Clarabel when he encountered Diesel 10 talking to Arry and Bert._

**Thomas**: What are they talking about?

**Diesel 10**: …find them and eliminate them.

**Ar****ry** & **Be****rt**: Yes sir! Yes sir!

\- Bert (Dieselcon)

**Thomas**: Diesel 10!

**Diesel 10**: Well, well, if it isn't Thomas, the tank engine.

**Thomas**: You won't get away with destroying the island.

**Diesel 10**: And it's nearly complete, with the help of the Decepticons, we will be close to world domination.

**Thomas**: I don't think so, Diesel 10. Transform!

**Diesel 10**: Transform!

_Arry and Bert soon raced away to carry out Diesel 10's orders. Thomas noticed this and he alerted the engines._

**Thomas**: Attention, all engines. Arry and Bert are on the run, you guys need to stop them before they reach the Dieselworks!

_Thomas and Diesel 10 were about to begin their fight. Diesel 10 suddenly charged, Thomas dodged his incoming arm and gave all the power he's got. Thomas unleashed his Ion Displacers at Diesel 10. But Diesel 10 unleashed his Claw Cannon, powering up and blasted at Thomas. He send Thomas into the mountain, after he recovered, he saw Diesel 10 coming towards him. He quickly dodged him. He keeps using his Ion Displacers for about an hour. That quickly agitated him. He unleashed his Dark Destroyer Cannons and when he blasted them, he send Thomas far into an abandoned pier, the pier is already destroyed. The fight escalates. When Diesel 10 walked towards him, he picks him up by the shoulder and squeezed it and said a clear message to him._

**Diesel 10**: I'll let you live for right now, Thomas. But, I'm going to give you this one warning: Stay out of my way and my plans and I may let your steam team live. If not, I'll destroy your friends every single day.

_Then, he threw Thomas away, transformed and rolled away._

**Diesel 10**: I mean it, Thomas! Literally, stay out of my way!

_After that, Thomas walked away with a badly crushed shoulder. Percy notices this. _

**Percy**: Thomas, what happened?

**Thomas**: I was in a fight with Diesel 10, and he crushed my shoulder.

**Percy**: Come on, let's go.

_So Percy loaded Thomas on a flatbed and set off for the Steamworks. Meanwhile, at the Dieselworks, Diesel 10 was telling the other diesels about his amazing victory, let along with some vehicles._

**Diesel 10**: It was amazing, one minute I was fighting a losing battle and the next minute, I'm winning.

**Diesel**, **Splatter**, **George** & **Bul****gy**: Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!

**Dodge**: Uh boss, what are we supposed to do?

\- Dodge (Dieselcon)

**Diesel 10**: I don't know, Splodge! Go cause some trouble and don't come back without bringing me some results.

**Lorry 3**: Sir! Sir!

**Diesel 10**: What is it?!

**Lorry 3**: I've just heard a conversation from those stinkin' steamies and they said that Harvey is dead.

_This intrigued Diesel 10._

**Diesel 10**: (chuckles-laughs) Oh, that is good news, indeed. As a reward, go cause some mayhem.

**Lorry 3**: Yes, sir! Right away, sir! I'll tell my brothers right away!

**Diesel 10**: Fellow diesels go and do some work, I'll be staying here, making plans.

_Soon, his soldiers rushed away to do their work, even the vehicles. Meanwhile, Diesel 10 is staying in the Dieselworks, waiting for Arry and Bert to arrive. Back at the station, Sir Topham Hatt is busy through his files, trying to figure out who these mystery engines are. Thomas meanwhile, was having his boiler fixed when Victor arrived._

**Victor**: Thomas, tell me my friend, what have you been doing? Looks like you're almost ready for the Scrapyard.

\- Victor (Steambot)

**Thomas**: I had a little run in with Diesel 10.

**Percy**: He's lucky that he didn't do some serious damage to Thomas. I hope that he doesn't turn him into scrap.

**Victor**: Don't worry Percy; we will have Thomas back up and running in no time.

_Then, Sir Topham Hatt arrived._

**Sir Topham Hatt: **Thomas! Thomas! I just figured out who these mystery engines you're talking about are!

**Percy**: What mystery engines, sir?

**Thomas**: When I was helping Stanley, I saw two mystery engines at the back of Stanley's train, well, one was on a flatbed the mystery engine is pulling. I couldn't figure out who they are, friend or enemy, whoever they are, they're not from the island.

**Sir Topham Hatt: **Quite right Thomas, their names are Wilbert and Frank.

**Percy**: I've never heard of these two. I hope they're on our side.

**Victor**: We may not know for sure, Percy. We just have to hope for them to show themselves.

**Thomas**: I hope.

**Sir Topham Hatt: **In the meantime, I have another engine taking Annie and Clarabel for you Thomas.

**Thomas**: Who sir?

**Sir Topham Hatt: **Ryan of course.

**Thomas**: Oh okay. Well, there's also some bad news.

**Percy**: What's that?

**Thomas**: Arry and Bert were on the scene when I fought Diesel 10 and they had valuable Intel that they have. If they get away, it could mean the end for us all.

_Meanwhile, the mystery engine was racing through the island trying to not get noticed. Meanwhile, Gordon was pulling the express when he stopped at a signal. Another engine named Arthur arrived pulling a slow goods train._

**Arthur**: Hello Gordon, lovely day we're having isn't it?

\- Arthur (Steambot)

**Gordon**: Yes, lovely day.

**Arthur**: What's the matter?

**Gordon**: Just making sure no diesels escape my sight. At least until we find Arry and Bert.

**Arthur**: Let's hope we find these two. See ya.

_As Arthur rolled away with his train, Gordon heard a whistle that he knew all too well._

**Gordon**: Spencer. Time to take this up a notch, (breathes deeply) Gordon transform.

_Gordon's transformation starts with the boiler and the front disconnecting from the body and the waist swings down. The dome folds into the boiler and the wheels' fold onto each other. The front face extends out to show the feet and the funnel folds in. The boiler halves hinge inside the legs a little. The tender then splits to make the arms; the wheels extend to make the lower arms. The tender halves fold in to complete the shoulders. Finally, the head is revealed_

**Gordon**: Time to show Spencer who's really the fastest around here.

_He readied his Railgun Railer and fired towards Spencer. Meanwhile, Spencer was busy taking the Duke and Duchess of Boxford to their summerhouse. Suddenly, he sees a fire blast heading straight towards him; he thinks it's one of those Steambots trying to battle him._

**Spencer**: Foolish engine, whoever decides to challenge me, I accept. Attention passengers, we have to make an unscheduled stop for one moment. Time for you to be destroyed, steamie, transform!

_Spencer's transformation starts with half of the boiler and the front extending out to make the legs. The buffers fold back to make the heals while the front of the engine flips up to make the feet. The wheels' flip around into the inside of the legs. The waist swings down and the tender splits to make the arms. The wheels extend down to make the lower arms while the tender folds in to complete his shoulders. Finally, the head is revealed along with his new symbol. He charged straight towards the fire blast, the Duke and Duchess were shocked to see Spencer in robot mode._

**Duke of Boxford: **What the heck is going on with Spencer?

**Duchess of Boxford: **I don't know, but watch out!

_They suddenly see the fire blast, instead of heading towards Spencer, its heading towards the Duke and Duchess when out of nowhere; Thomas arrived and deflected the blast before they reach the Boxfords._

**Thomas**: You can talk to Sir Topham Hatt about this whole fiasco. And just a heads up, Spencer works for the diesels and will stop at nothing to destroy us.

**Duke of Boxford: **Well, I never. I'll have Gordon take us from now on.

_Meanwhile, Spencer was heading towards the source of the blast, until he finds the source, Gordon._

**Spencer**: Gordon!

**Gordon**: Well now, so nice of you to join in on this little arena where about to have.

**Spencer**: You made a serious mistake, Gordon. Now you're gonna pay.

_The battle is on, Spencer tried to punch Gordon, but Gordon is more agile and maneuverable and manages to avoid Spencer's punch. Then, he blasts his Railgun Railer at Spencer, sending him flying a couple of feet._

**Spencer**: You think that's going to stop me, think again. Coaches combine!

_Suddenly, his coaches start flying towards him, pounding Gordon in the chest. But Gordon isn't down yet. Suddenly, Gordon sees Spencer's Super Mode Combination. Spencer's combination starts with half of the coaches splitting in half. One half heads straight for Spencer's arms, the sides of the coaches split. Then, the front of the coach exposes a cannon and a handle opens up inside; the other half does the same. Then, they combine onto the arms. Then, the other half heads straight for Spencer's legs, the sides of the coaches split. Then, the roof of the coach folds out the new feet. They, they combine onto the legs. His Super Mode is complete._

**Spencer**: Super Mode Combination complete! Now, I'll show my true strength. Mega Cannon fire!

_He soon fired his Mega Cannons at Gordon, but Gordon didn't have time to maneuver around the blast so he got blasted from the cannon and collided with the signal box. Thomas arrived to assist Gordon but this time with another power up move._

**Thomas**: Your destruction is over Spencer, Opthomas Super Mode!

_Thomas' Super Mode starts with Annie and Clarabel splitting in half and his combiner mask slips out. The ends of the coach halves extend out to make the feet. Thomas' feet fold back and the combiner legs connect to his lower legs. The other half flip out the combiner fists and connect onto his lower arms. Finally, the combiner mask connects onto his face, forming Opthomas Prime. He then leaped into action by punching Spencer square in the chest. Spencer stumbled back but what was struck again by Thomas in the chest, this time he fell on his back. Now Spencer is becoming too exhausted to start fighting again._

**Spencer**: Another time, steamies, another time.

_Spencer transformed into train mode, along with his coaches transforming into their regular coach modes. He steamed away from Gordon and Thomas and was never seen again._

**Duke of Boxford: **Gordon, would you mind bringing us to Knapford please, I would like to have a word with Sir Topham Hatt.

**Gordon**: It will be my honor.

_Gordon transformed into train mode and coupled up with his coaches. Then, the Duke and Duchess climbed into the Express and Gordon steamed away with Thomas following behind. Diesel was spying on the battle that took place._

**Diesel**: Interesting, Diesel 10 will need to know.

_Diesel soon rolled away. Meanwhile, Arry and Bert were hiding in the old siding where Hiro was discovered. Making sure no one sees them. Meanwhile, Charlie is taking a freight train to Ulfstead Castle with Bradford at the back._

**Bradford**: Make sure you keep those trucks in line, or else I will stop listening to your silly jokes.

\- Bradford (Steambot Weaponizer)

**Charlie**: Don't worry Bradford, I'll make sure and besides the trucks love my jokes.

**Bradford**: (Chuckles) I'm sure they do.

_Suddenly, Bradford sees smoke oozing from an old siding where Hiro is discovered._

**Bradford**: Soldier, halt!

**Charlie**: What's going on, Bradford?

**Bradford**: I see smoke coming from that old siding. You know what smoke means, soldier?

**Charlie**: Fire, I guess.

**Bradford**: Something like that, but what else does smoke mean?

**Charlie**: (Gasps) Diesels?! It's Arry and Bert!

**Be****rt**: Dizzy Diesels! Let's get out of here!

_Suddenly, Arry and Bert raced away and they're heading towards the Dieselworks._

**Bradford**: After them, soldier! I'll notify the others.

_So Charlie raced after the diesels, meanwhile, Bradford notified any engine that's closest to where Arry and Bert are. The closest ones are Alfie, Butch, Oliver, Toad, Mavis and Ryan._

**Mavis**: Don't worry Bradford, I will show Arry and Bert who's really in charge here.

\- Mavis (Steambot)

**Oliver**: Roger that, let's show them how we do this, Great Western style.

\- Oliver (Steambot)

**Toad**: I'm with you, Mr. Oliver.

\- Toad (Steambot Weaponizer & Combiner)

_Soon, Mavis, Oliver and Toad were on the scene and they start chasing the diesels at the front. The diesels see them and they stop._

**Ar****ry**: Uhh…Bert? What do we do now?

**Be****rt**: Well, looks like we gotta fight our way out of this.

**Ar****ry** & **Be****rt**: Transform!

_Arry and Bert's starts with Arry, his transformation starts with the wheels being brought down to make the legs. Then, the side panels swing out. The cab splits and clips onto the front of the diesel. The bottom part extends down to make the lower arms. Then, the feet fold down and the panels fold down to make the backpack. Finally, the chest opens up and the head flips up. Bert's transformation is a little bit different. The legs are the same, but the arms are different. The front of the diesel splits to make the arms and the rest is followed with his brother. Finally, with the diesels all transformed, Oliver, Mavis and Charlie get ready for their first fight._

**Charlie**: I don't think I'm ready for this, Bradford.

**Bradford**: Don't worry, kid, I'll hang around and help these two. Get going!

**Charlie**: Yes, sir. Wait a minute, Ryan is also a rookie warrior and he also hasn't reached his robot mode.

**Bradford**: You better warn him before he gets himself killed.

_So Charlie raced away to warn Ryan, meanwhile, Bradford signals Mavis and Oliver._

**Bradford**: Oliver, are you ready?

**Oliver**: I'm ready.

**Bradford**: Mavis, are you ready?

**Mavis**: I'm ready.

**Bradford**: Then, transform!

**Oliver**: (Breathes deeply) Oliver Transform!

**Mavis**: (Breathes deeply) Mavis Transform!

_Oliver's transformation starts with the front of the engine disconnecting and hinging back to make the backpack, while the funnel folds into the front. The wheels slide down to make the legs, the legs turn around and the feet flip down. The cab splits to make the arms and the lower arms extend out. The arms slide down and the side tanks swing out to make the shoulder arms. Finally, the head flips up._

_ Mavis's transformation starts with the front section making the legs, the middle panel folds down onto the sides of the lower legs. The cowcatcher flips up to make the feet. The front of the diesel slides down to make the chest. The cab splits to make the arms and the back cowcatchers swing down to make the lower arms. Finally, the head is revealed. _

_Bradford's transformation into the Military Shock Cannon starts with the roof posts disconnecting from the body and the posts fold up. The wheels fold up onto the sides and the sides slide out to make missile launchers. The wheels' fold in half. The front folds down to reveal the cannons as they flip out. The cannon was picked up by Oliver and passed by Mavis. The cannon powered up and fired at the twins. Arry rolled to the side and Bert was hit by the explosion and was sent into the trees. Oliver tried to rush towards Bert, but he was concealed in the trees, when Oliver tried to find him, Bert rushed towards him and punched him a couple of times. Oliver was nearly struggling to stand on his feet. _

**Be****rt**: You can never defeat Arry and I, you aren't strong enough to defeat us. It's over, you lost.

**Oliver**: I don't think so, Toad now!

**Be****rt**: What?!

_Toad's transformation into Western Shotgun is the same with Bradford's transformation. Oliver managed to grab Toad (Weapon Mode) and fired at Bert, knocking him out cold. He landed into a marsh close to the trees. Mavis being a diesel has experienced fighting and managed to handle herself on her own against Arry. Her claws slashed at his crest and several body parts on Arry. Arry was slowly being defeated with energon oozing from his wounds. They were overpowered and with the brake vans becoming cannons, they were way too overpowered. The diesels transformed back and raced away on their way to the Dieselworks, without their enemies noticing them. With them enjoying their victory, they didn't notice that the diesels still have the Intel with them. Meanwhile, Thomas' boiler was finally fixed, courtesy of Victor._

**Victor**: Thomas, my friend, your boiler is all fixed. But I don't think you should be fighting too much otherwise you will damage yourself to the extent that I can't fix you.

**Thomas**: Don't worry Victor; I won't try to push myself too hard.

**Kevin**: You're lucky that you get out and fight to save the planet and the island. I wish I can join you guys.

\- Kevin (Steambot & Combiner)

**Victor**: No, Kevin, it's way too dangerous for you to be out in the real world. You won't last a second out there.

_Thomas soon puffed out of the Steamworks to get ready to work. He arrived at Knapford Station and waited for Sir Topham Hatt, but he didn't come. Edward arrived with a train of passengers. _

**Edward**: Hello Thomas, what brings you back from the Steamworks?

**Thomas**: Hello Edward, I'm just waiting for Sir Topham Hatt to give me instructions for today.

**Edward**: That's interesting. While you're gone, Sir Topham Hatt gave your instructions to me. He's sure that I can help you out on your jobs.

**Thomas**: That's fantastic. What are my jobs?

**Edward**: Well, first, you need to take cargo from the harbor that you need to take to the docks. Second, while you're gone, Ryan is taking Annie and Clarabel instead of you.

**Thomas**: Sir Topham Hatt told me about it.

**Edward**: Oh okay, you need to take the mail train with Percy.

**Thomas**: That's cool, any news of that new engine that he was talking about?

**Edward**: Not really, they're still discussing about it.

_Suddenly, a whistle was heard. It was Ryan pulling a train of special cargo._

**Thomas**: Hello Ryan.

**Ryan**: Oh, hello Thomas. What brings you around here?

\- Ryan (Steambot)

**Thomas**: Well, I just got back from the Steamworks and I'm ready for work. What did you do with Annie and Clarabel?

**Ryan**: Don't worry Thomas, they're taken care of. They're back in the sheds.

**Thomas**: Okay. Well, I better get back to work.

_Thomas soon raced away to the harbor to start his work. His first job was to deliver crates of equipment to the docks. While he was waiting to be coupled up, he spotted Skiff on the water._

**Thomas**: Hello Skiff.

**Skiff**: Oh, hello Thomas. What brings you around here?

\- Skiff (Steambot)

**Thomas**: Just delivering some crates to the back, what brings you here?

**Skiff**: Oh, I'm just taking the children out to sea on some amazing adventures.

**Thomas**: Make sure you stay away from Bulstrode; he's acting very strange in the last couple of days.

**Skiff**: I'll make sure I will.

_Skiff soon sailed away with the children. Arthur arrived with a train of fish._

**Thomas**: P-uh! The fish in here reeks.

**Arthur**: Yeah, I suppose. I don't how I managed to get used to the smell, but I like it.

**Thomas**: Well, it was fun meeting you Arthur, but I got to take this cargo to the docks.

**Arthur**: Alright, see ya Thomas.

_Thomas soon raced away with his train. Meanwhile, Edward is delivering passengers when Daisy arrived._

**Edward**: Hello Daisy, what brings you here?

**Daisy**: Hello, darling. I'm just taking these lovely children on a Tour De Sodor if you could say that. They just love tours so much that they just keep coming.

\- Daisy (Steambot)

**Edward**: I see that you're enjoying yourself.

**James**: Oh, you think someone else is enjoying themselves, look at me! I'm pulling dirty coal cars from the stupid, coaling plant! How am I enjoying this day right now!

_Daisy soon raced away from James before she gets coal dust on her paint. James angrily wheeshed steam and he steamed away with his train. Edward quietly steamed out of the station with his train full of passengers. Meanwhile, back at the docks, everything was going smoothly, but trouble won't be far behind. Salty was busy shunting some trucks into when Paxton arrived with some loaded trucks full of stone._

**Salty**: Arr matey, stone right for the taking. Bring them to this section of track.

**Paxton**: Oh okay, thanks Salty.

\- Paxton (Steambot)

_Diesel was watching Paxton shunting with disgust. As he reversed, Splatter and Dodge were behind him when Diesel returned._

**Splatter**: What do you want us to do boss?

**Diesel**: Just wait for my call, alright, geez, what a bunch of lunatics.

_Diesel patrolled the docks to see if there are any interesting things that Diesel 10 would like. As he was looking around, he stumbled upon a couple of interesting objects: A sunken treasure chest, a sword, an old cannon and an energon pile._

**Diesel**: Energon? Hmm, Diesel 10 would like this.

_Suddenly, Boco arrived._

**Boco**: Hey Diesel, what do you think you're doing here?

\- Boco (Steambot)

**Diesel**: Oh hi Boco, I was just, rolling through the docks to see if I'm needed for a goods train, that's all.

**Boco**: Hmm, I see. Roll on ahead, but leaves these cars alone, got it!

**Diesel**: Yes, right away.

_And Diesel raced away, leaving Boco really suspicious._

**Boco**: Hmm, Diesel is acting really suspicious. Big Mickey, Carly, I want you to follow where Diesel is going; if he has friends, then that could be a problem. We want to make sure the Dieselcons don't try anything stupid.

**Big Mickey**: Don't worry Boco; we'll make sure that won't happen.

\- Big Mickey (Steambot)

**Carly**: Don't worry Boco, the three musketeers are on the case!

\- Carly (Steambot)

_Diesel managed to evade the cranes long enough to reach the Lorries, Max, Monty and Splatter and Dodge, he has a devious plan._

**Lorry 3**: Well, have you found the things that we're looking for?

**Diesel**: I was about to get coupled up, then Boco came up to me and booted me out.

**Lorry 1**: Blast, we need those items now.

**Lorry 2**: But what are we going to do with an old treasure chest, if it has any treasure?

**Lorry 3**: We're not getting the chest stupid. We're after the treasure that's in it. We can use it to forge new weapons and maybe, call a high buyer and tell him there are some steam engines that we can get rid and once we do that, the island will be ours.

**Ma****x**: I think you're taking this a little bit too far.

**Mon****ty**: I agree.

\- Max & Monty (Dieselcons)

**Diesel**: Anyway, how are we supposed to get those cars without getting caught?

**Spamcan**: Are you guys having trouble getting to those cars without getting caught? Well, we can help you out.

\- Spamcan (Dieselcon)

**Diesel**: Who are you? Show yourself!

_Diesel, Max, Monty, Splatter, Dodge and the Lorries were surprised by a mysterious voice that they never heard in a very long time. There are two diesels that should never be on the Island of Sodor and the steam engines have to be wary of these two._

**Class 40**: We can't show ourselves, dimwit, otherwise we'll get caught! But we can help you guys out but first, you need to take us to your boss, Diesel 10.

\- Class 40 (Dieselcon)

**Lorry 1**: Wait, wait just a minute. How are you going to take the cars away and store them somewhere where the steamies can't find it?

**Class 40**: We have a secret location so that the stuff we stole will be stored away from any suspecting engines.

**Diesel**: Good, we need to move now. Come on!

_So the Diesels, the vehicles and the newcomers rolled away from the Docks, suddenly, Carly noticed something moving near the loading bays. The diesels are escaping without the cars but with something more._

**Carly**: Hey Big Mickey, didn't Sir Topham Hatt say about two forbidden diesels that shouldn't be on this very island?

**Big Mickey**: Yeah, I think.

**Carly**: Well, it seems as though that those are the same diesels Mr. Hatt told me about. All available engines stop those diesels and also stop Diesel, the Lorries, Max, Monty and Splatter and Dodge!

**Boco**: (Gasps) I knew it. I'll handle Diesel and his loonies.

_As soon as Diesel and his gang, Boco and some of his friends arrive to stop him._

**Boco**: I'm afraid your journey ends here, Dieselcons. (Breathes deeply) Boco transform!

_Boco's transformation starts with the front section, minus the canopy, disconnecting from the diesel. The canopy section folds down to make the legs and the halves flip up to make the feet. The rear wheel section flips out to make the arms, with the lower arms flipping out. The front section spins around and clips onto the back. The middle part of the roof folds down to make the crotch skirt and shows the chest. Finally, the head is revealed._

**Boco**: Steambots, charge!

_Boco and his gang (Billy, Whiff, Madge, Isabella, Elizabeth, Jack and Nelson) charged towards Diesel and his gang. Diesel transformed to get ready for his fight with Boco while Splatter and Dodge raced towards Billy and Whiff._

**Dodge**: Time for me to get on this action, transform!

_(Dodge's transformation is the same like Bert, but he has a different head, his head has two horns pointing at the back) They charged towards Billy and Whiff, but they weren't ready yet. _

**Billy**: Whiff, back up! Go, go, go!

\- Billy (Steambot)

_They managed to evade Splatter and Dodge and hide in a shed. They won't be hidden for long. _

**Billy**: We need to reach our robot modes, come on Whiff.

**Whiff**: But how Billy, I think it's highly illogical, I don't see it happening for me.

Whiff (Steambot)

**Billy**: Come on Whiff, it's easy; you just need to have confidence. Watch, (Breathes deeply) Billy Transform!

_Billy's transformation starts with the wheels extending out to make the arms. The front of the engine hinges out to make the backpack while the funnel folds into it. The cab swings down to make the legs. The waist swings down and the wheels flip around to make the lower arms. The legs turn around and the roof halves hinge up to make the kneecaps. The coal bunkers swings down to make the base of the foot with the feet flipping down. The boiler opens up to show the head. Billy achieved his robot mode, but he was spotted by Diesel 10's minions. They reveal blasters and fired at the loading bay. Billy immediately ducked and fired his Hillbilly Rifle at the diesels. He delivered enough firepower for Whiff to get out of the way. For Whiff, he needs to transform to help Billy fight the diesels._

**Whiff**: I can't just leave Billy behind to get him killed, with all those diesels after us. I've got to help him, which means I need to transform, (Breathes deeply) Whiff Transform!

_Whiff's transformation starts with the wheels pushing into the body. The front of the engine opens up, the funnel folds into the front and the buffer folds in half. The front of the engine swings out and clips to the back. The side tanks swing out to make the arms. The lower arms flip out and the side tanks swing out to make the shoulder pads. The cab extends out to make the legs, with the waist being brought down. The cab halves turn around and the roof folds down to make the kneecaps. The coal bunker folds down to make the base of the foot while the feet flip out. Finally, the head is revealed. Whiff is ready to battle, now the odds have evened up. Meanwhile, Boco managed to get the better of Diesel. He has given Diesel a run for his money while he was fighting Boco. Boco's strength is unmatched and he has been throwing Diesel into loading bay sheds, smoke stacks and stacks of crates. By then, Elizabeth, Isabella and Madge were about to battle the Lorry brothers._

**Lorry 1**: Time to show these ladies who's got the power. Transform!

_Lorry 1's transformation starts with the rear of the truck extending out and lowering down to make the legs. The feet flip out and the top of the truck where the bed is, splits to make the arms. The backside swings down to make the lower arms. The canopy swings down onto the back and the head flips out from the canopy. _

_Lorry 2's transformation starts with the front of the truck making the legs. The grill slides out to make the kneecaps. The feet flip out and the windshield make the heals. The rear wheel section disconnects and hinges down to make the chest. The top of the truck where the bed is, splits to make the arms and the head flips out. _

_Lorry 3's transformation starts with the top of the truck where the bed is, swings down to make the legs. The rear wheel section disconnects and hinges up to make the backpack. The waist swings down and the feet flip out. The canopy swings down to make the chest. The front of the truck splits to make the arms, with the front wheel section swinging down to make the lower arms and finally, the head is revealed. The three are ready for battle; meanwhile, Madge and Elizabeth managed to fight Lorry 1 and 2, but Isabella isn't ready. _

**Elizabeth**: Isabella, you need to transform!

**Isabella**: I don't know how to transform!

\- Isabella (Steambot)

**Elizabeth**: You need to have confidence, Isabella watch out!

_Suddenly, Lorry 3 came charging towards Isabella, she became freaked out that she raced away from him, while she has a head start, the third lorry is still following her. Isabella managed to seek refuge near a supply building._

**Isabella**: Need confidence? How am I supposed to do that? Okay, okay, just breathe Isabella. You can do this, just breathe. (Breathes deeply) Isabella Transform!

_(Isabella's transformation is almost the same as her counterpart; her body is the same with Elizabeth, but the hood pieces are on the back of her arms. Then her head instead of looking old and cracked looks like a younger version of Elizabeth) The third lorry is still looking for Isabella, as he turned the corner of the building, Isabella is pointing a blaster at the third lorry, and she's now ready to battle._

**Isabella**: Now things have officially been evened up.

_Isabella fired at the third lorry, sending him flying at a stack of cargo. Elizabeth, though being rusty, is still a capable fighter fighting against Lorry 1, sending him flying into a freight car full of pipes. Madge managed to fight her own against the second lorry; she then fired her claw blasters at him sending him flying into a cargo car. By then, Diesel and his forces is no match for Boco and his forces._

**Diesel: **Alright, you win this time Boco, but next time, we will get those cars and bring them to Diesel 10, mark my words.

_Diesel, Splatter, Dodge, Max, Monty and the Lorries raced away defeated, while in the meantime, Spamcan and Class 40 were long gone from the docks and on the run. Boco and the others stand in the docks victoriously, but now, the cars are now under threat, and they need to do something immediately._

**Boco**: Billy, Whiff, we need to move these cars away from the docks to a more secure location so that the diesels won't try to steal them.

**Billy**: I know that, but where are we supposed to put them. We can't put them in every corner of the island otherwise the diesels will steal them.

**Whiff**: I've got it, Misty Island. There aren't any diesels working on that island, so it will be a perfect hiding spot, no diesel could ever reach that island, and it's hazardous.

**Boco**: Perfect. Billy and Whiff: you need to take those cars to Misty Island. I've got to do some investigating. Be right back.

_Boco transformed to diesel mode and raced away. Meanwhile, Cranky is observing Boco, he didn't hear what Boco was saying, but he was very intrigued. Billy and Whiff coupled up to the train that has the secret cargo and rolled away to Misty Island. Meanwhile, Mavis is busy working in the quarry with Bill and Ben._

**Mavis: **Come on Bill and Ben, show some wheel and pull these stone cars onto their sidings.

**Bill**: Alright, alright, don't need to get your smoke boxes in a twist.

**Ben**: In with you brother.

\- Bill (Steambot)

\- Ben (Steambot)

**Mavis: **You're lucky Timothy told me to look after you too until he comes back. Besides, we have countless deliveries to make for the other diesels so get to it.

_And Mavis rolled away with her train of stone, just before he left the quarry, Boco raced up to her._

**Boco**: Hello Mavis.

**Mavis: **Oh hello Boco, what's going on?

**Boco**: I'm here investigating on a mystery.

**Bill**: Wait, did he just say mystery?

**Ben**: Oh, we love mystery stories.

**Mavis**: Stay out of this you too; anyway, what are you investigating on Boco?

**Boco**: A couple minutes ago, Diesel and his loonies were on the hunt for special cars that we found across the shore, an energon stash, old cannon, a sword and an old treasure chest. I don't know why he's after those things, but my diesel hunches tells me that they might use those things for evil purposes, but I'm also seeing a trail of oil on one of the sidings. The diesels weren't in one of the sidings I was investigating, which means there must be unknown diesels on the island. This doesn't look good.

**Mavis: **Hmm, interesting. I'll have to see on where those mystery diesels are. But also, your train is ready, followed by Derek's, Molly's, Hank's, Percy's and Thomas's.

**Boco**: Oh thanks Mavis.

_Suddenly, something bashed straight through a goods train. The others were surprised by this, when out of nowhere, one of the unknown diesels finally make their entrance._

**Spamcan**: It has been a very long time since I have this much fun from the other railway. Now I finally have my revenge. Spamcam Transform!

_Spamcan's transformation starts with the rear of the diesel folding to become the legs. The wheels fold inside the legs and the feet folds out. Then, the front of the diesel folds down to become the chest. Then, the other half of the diesel folds out to become the arms. The top half folds into the shoulder. The other half of the wheels fold down to become the arms. Finally, the head is revealed._

**Mavis: **Is that?

**Boco**: Spamcan.

**Bill**: Oh, I'm out of here.

**Ben**: I'm with you brother.

**Mavis**: Wait, come back!

**Spamcan**: Your friends can't help you now, no one can help you. You are doomed, time to finish you.

_The unknown diesels were about to strike fear into the hearts of Sodor. Sir Topham Hatt was busy putting away and writing on different files, when Thomas bustled in, worried._

**Thomas**: (Whistles) Sir, sir! Come out, this is urgent!

**Sir Topham Hatt: **Thomas, what is going on? I've just got reports that Boco and Mavis are out of commission.

**Thomas**: That's where I was coming in to tell you. Mavis and Boco are knocked out at the quarry.

**Sir Topham Hatt: **How in the world did they manage to get knocked out like that?

**Thomas**: Don't know, no one saw who managed to be doing this to the two. But I suspect its diesel work.

**Sir Topham Hatt: **True, but in the meantime, I've arranged for a couple of extra engines to help out Mavis and Boco.

**Thomas**: Well, at least that's taking care of. Anyway, what about the new engine?

**Sir Topham Hatt: **The ship is going on schedule as we speak, and at the same time, the Great Railway Show engines may come to the island as well.

**Thomas**: That's nice.

_Suddenly, something zoomed by Thomas and Sir Topham Hatt and raced through the station._

**Sir Topham Hatt: **What was that?

**Thomas**: It's the mystery engine. I'll round up a couple of engines to stop him. I'll be right back.

_Thomas raced after the runaways, but the runaways have a big head start, Thomas needs backup and fast._

**Thomas**: All available engines, I'm in pursuit of a mystery engine carrying another on a car, I need backup immediately! All available engines please proceed to the following coordinates I'm sending, hurry!

_The following engines managed to get Thomas' coordinates and they raced to catch up with the mystery engines: Philip, Neville, Charlie, Caitlin, Connor, Percy and Oliver._

**Charlie**: Don't worry Thomas; I'm here to help you.

**Cait****lin**: Caitlin here, I'll be there lickety-split.

\- Caitlin (Steambot)

**Con****nor**: Connor here, don't worry, it's time for rail speed!

\- Connor (Steambot)

_The mystery engine is still zooming by the line with great speed, suddenly, Charlie and Neville join up with Thomas when out of nowhere, Caitlin and Connor blocked off the tracks and later on, he stopped with Philip, Oliver and Percy following by._

**Oliver**: Well, seems as though we found the mystery engine along with his accomplice.

**Percy**: Looks like they won't be trouble anytime soon.

**Thomas**: Good work steamies, Neville, Charlie, Philip; make sure the lines are clear of any other mystery engines. Caitlin, Connor; make sure you let the authorities and maybe, The Earl, know of the situation. Percy, Oliver and I will bring these two to Sir Topham Hatt. Let's move out!

_The steamies did just that, Caitlin and Connor alerted the police and the Earl about the mysterious engines, the authorities managed to contact the controllers, but unfortunately, the controllers lost their railways. The Earl managed to own the engine known as Wilbert, but the small railway with Rex, Mike and Bert managed to own the diesel, Frank. Neville, Charlie and Philip were making sure there aren't any mystery engines on the island, while the other engines take care of the other trains. Meanwhile, Thomas, with Wilbert and Frank on tow went to Knapford Station to speak to Sir Topham Hatt._

**Sir Topham Hatt: **So you must be Wilbert and Frank, the runaways on my island. You nearly caused confusion and delay on my railway.

**Wilbert**: We're really sorry sir, but we had no other choice.

\- Wilbert (Steambot)

**Sir Topham Hatt: **What made you hitch a ride to the island?

**Frank**: Wilbert and I were visiting his railway on the final days before his closes. I was on a small flatbed that was the right size for my wheels to fit and Wilbert and I were traveling from his railway and mine, also on the verge of closure. On the final days, we received information on the ship logs that there is a ship coming to Wilbert's railway, which means that we can have one chance to hitch a ride on the way to Sodor. We got the contract and we managed to hitch a ride on that ship and that's how we managed to get here undetected, avoiding your engines. Sorry about that.

\- Frank (Steambot)

**Sir Topham Hatt: **That's all right, and for right now, you have your new homes and your jobs will be coming up in a couple of days, so in the meantime, get a chance to meet your new friends. Wilbert, you will drop off Frank at the Small Railway and Wilbert, you will be on your way to Ulfstead Castle. Okay.

**Wilbert** & **Frank**: Yes, sir. Yes sir.

_Wilbert puffed away with Frank and they raced off to their new home. In the meantime, Judy and Jerome were accompanied by Edward when Wilbert arrived with Frank. _

**Wilbert**: I brought Frank as requested.

**Edward**: Right on time.

**Judy**: Let's get our hooks out, Jerome.

**Jerome**: You read my mind, Judy.

\- Judy & Jerome (Steambots)

_Judy and Jerome chained up Frank and lifted him off the flatbed onto the new rails Frank will stay in. Just then, Mike arrived._

**Mike**: What's the heck is going on here, oh no. You again!

\- Mike (Steambot)

_He realized that Frank is coming closer to the tracks and Mike doesn't like this._

**Edward**: You two know each other?

**Mike**: Apparently, yes. Frank and I used to work on that exact railway before it closed. And then, Rex, Bert and I left the railway on our way to Sodor and Frank stayed behind to do the rest of the work.

**Frank**: I was left to do the heavy work, while the trio is adventuring on Sodor, and I didn't get to see it.

**Edward**: You guys will get along soon enough; in the meantime, I need to take Percy's mail train while he gets himself new rods, Wilbert, why don't you stay in here for a little bit until Thomas arrives to take you to the castle.

**Wilbert**: Okay, see you later.

_Edward puffed away with Judy and Jerome, while Wilbert hangs with the Small Railway engines; he managed to get to know Mike when Rex and Bert arrived with passengers. _

**Wilbert**: Hey Mike, care to tell me who these two are.

**Mike**: Well, certainly, Wilbert, these two are Rex and Bert.

**Wilbert**: Hello there.

**Rex**: Hello Wilbert, welcome to Sodor.

\- Rex (Steambot)

**Bert**: It's a pleasure having you on our railway.

\- Bert (Steambot)

**Wilbert**: What is it like to work on Sodor?

**Mike**: Its fine, the engines there will try to annoy you at first, but after some time, you will get to know them.

**Wilbert**: How come you're so small and the passengers are so big?

**Rex**: Our class is made to be this small, so no matter who judged on our size, we can say little engines can do big things.

**Wilbert**: I can see that.

_Suddenly, Thomas arrived with some supplies for the castle with Percy bringing in the visitors with Annie and Clarabel._

**Thomas**: Are you ready to see the castle?

**Wilbert**: I think so.

_So the two raced away to Ulfstead Castle, while Frank gets to know his new friends, meanwhile, Wilbert, Thomas and Percy were on their way to the castle, Murdoch is pulling a big goods train with Thumper, Jack and Alfie on its flatbed. _

**Murdoch**: Hello Thomas and Percy, who's your new friend?

**Thomas**: This is Wilbert, his railway closed and now he's staying on our railway.

**Jack**: Welcome to the island, Wilbert.

**Thumper**: It's a pleasure having you on our railway.

\- Thumper (Steambot)

**Wilbert**: Thanks guys.

**Percy**: You'll get to know us shortly, but you must stay away from diesels okay.

**Wilbert**: Why?

**Percy**: They are bad news, stay away from them when you see them. But you're fine with the following: Mavis, Salty, Daisy, Boco, Paxton, Sidney, Rusty, Philip and of course Frank. But have you heard of the Great Railway Show engines?

**Wilbert**: Yeah.

**Thomas**: They are amazing, but stay away from Spencer and Vinnie, they are also bad news.

**Wilbert**: Okay I guess….

_Suddenly, Spencer raced by with a flatbed of building supplies._

**Spencer**: Make way, little toy!

**Wilbert**: Oh, the nerve of that engine.

**Murdoch**: Tell me about it. I'll see you guys later.

**Jack**: Bye guys.

**Thomas**: See ya guys.

_Murdoch raced away with his train, after some time, Murdoch rolled down the line and then, there was trouble. Max and Monty were racing down the line and charged straight for Murdoch's goods train. When they approached, they slammed into his train; the force of the impact caused half of his train to dislodge and came off the tracks with Thumper, Jack and Alfie rolling down the field and out of site. But that's not the worst of the damage, Monty slammed into Murdoch and started to come off the rails and he's heading for Henry's Tunnel. His front collided with the rock work and he was dangling off the edge, but the other half of his train is pushing him and he fell with his train colliding on top of him, the cars were shattered from the crash. But that's not the worst part; Emily is racing through with her passenger train and didn't see Murdoch lying on the line, she slammed on her brakes, but it was too late. (Crash off-screen) Unfortunately, Emily and Murdoch were fine, but her passenger train had suffered terrible casualties. After the Sodor Search and Rescue Center were notified, they count the number of passengers that are injured in the crash. 40 were injured, but over 20 were killed. News of the crash is shown all over the island, even the mainland. Many mourn over the losses of their friends, family members and many more. After the incident, the engines heard about this horrific crash, never thought in their entire life, that this life-threatening crash could impact this island. The diesels however, celebrated from this incident. All of the residents on Sodor complained to Sir Topham Hatt about this monstrosity of a crash. They were going to reprimand this island for taking in casualties from their engines. With this impacting the island, they're now taking their cars instead of riding the engines, but some still ride the trains not believing this whole fiasco. In Tidmouth Sheds, while Emily is at the Steamworks, the other engines were still upset about this incident._

**Thomas**: This has never happened on our railway, a crash that took the lives of the very people in her coaches.

**Gordon**: This is ridiculous; our trains never took in casualties when we crash. This is diesel work, I'm telling you! Diesel work and I'm going to prove it.

_Gordon raced away to prove his point, while the others were still upset about their friends and for the fate of their island. With Emily out of commission, Wilbert stayed in her berth to take her place before he gets to Ulfstead Castle. Thomas was strolling by to Knapford Station with Annie and Clarabel, there's still passengers there, but most are still avoiding them, Sir Topham Hatt is also taking the blame for this incident, but still manages to get the business booming._

**Sir Topham Hatt: **Morning Thomas.

**Thomas**: Morning Sir, its still isn't looking so good isn't it?

**Sir Topham Hatt: **It still is looking grim, but hopefully we'll find out who is responsible and put a stop to them. Anyways, you better head out before you're late.

_Thomas raced away with the passengers, but the diesels are ready for to continue with the plan. Diesel was racing towards Annie and Clarabel; he managed to uncouple the coaches. The coaches were shocked to see that they were uncoupled from Thomas._

**Annie** & **Clarabel**: Thomas?!

**Thomas**: Huh, what?!

**Diesel**: Have a swell time, Thomas! (Laughs)

_He bashed Annie and Clarabel onto the other line, Thomas watched as his coaches were racing through the other line. Suddenly, they saw buffers on the siding, they don't have brakes and they braced for impact. They crashed through the buffers; the passengers were suddenly launched forward as the coaches crashed into the ground. Diesel suddenly transformed right behind him, Thomas saw Diesel behind him and transformed right in front of him._

**Thomas**: Why you little….

**Diesel**: I'm sorry Thomas, but I can't have you remembering this.

_He brought out his lance and was circulating with stun and memory wiping (little effect; but it did inject him with rage-inducing synthetic energon)._

**Diesel**: Goodbye and good luck getting out of this one. (Laughs)

_He pierced his lance into Thomas and caused him to short circuit and caused him to go limp. After that, Diesel dropped Thomas onto the tracks, transformed and raced away. The Sodor Search and Rescue Center were notified and rushed to the scene. The rescue crew rushed to find Thomas lifeless, but alive. Rocky took him onto a flatbed and Flynn, Rocky and Harold raced back to the center while Belle, Butch and Harvey look after the injured passengers. Sir Topham Hatt was notified and the passengers all complained to Sir Topham Hatt on what a terrible railway this is and demand for the island to be reprimanded. It turns out that one of the passengers is a railway inspector and he demanded that Sir Topham Hatt that if they have another incident that involved casualties, they will shut down the railway. All the engines are really cross at Thomas, for causing this accident. But a few didn't believe this fiasco. When Thomas woke up and was back in train mode, he was strapped down by chains on his flatbed, he found Percy, Toby, Henry, Gordon and James all staring at him, and they were really cross along with Sir Topham Hatt._

**Thomas**: What the…. what just happened?

**Sir Topham Hatt: **What happened? What happened, Thomas?! Your coaches killed a bunch more people.

**Thomas**: What are you talking about, sir? My coaches didn't kill my passengers.

**Gordon**: Well, it turns out that your coaches came off the rails and some of your passengers were dead.

**Sir Topham Hatt: **You've caused us a great deal of money and now, if we have one more incident that involved casualties, the board will shut us down period. Do you understand that, Thomas?

**Thomas**: I kinda understand what you're saying, but for some reason I can't remember what just happened.

**James**: What has gotten into you, it seems as though you're completely dismissing everything that he just said.

**Thomas**: Like I said, James, I can't remember what just happened okay! I'm fully aware of what just happened!

_The other engines were shocked at Thomas' behavior; this made Sir Topham Hatt very cross._

**Sir Topham Hatt: **How dare you speak to your friends like that, Thomas? You better apologize to James right now.

**Thomas**: Well sir, I can't do that. I need some rest before I do that and stop telling me stuff like I'm your son! You're not my father alright!

_The other engines were immediately getting scared at Thomas; they know something is up when they see something going on with his eyes, they were glowing green, but Sir Topham Hatt didn't see that._

**Sir Topham Hatt: **You know Thomas, I thought that the first time I bought you onto my island that you would be nice and friendly to my engines, but after the years, you've started acting like this in front of me and my engines in that attitude, I do not accept this behavior, as of this moment, you're leaving this island tomorrow morning, got it.

**Thomas**: You know what, you're right; I should leave this crummy island. But as of this moment, I think the real cause of this railway falling apart is you and I think that you should leave this railway and never return.

_Thomas suddenly transformed and grabbed Sir Topham Hatt and threw him into the sea, the other engines immediately rolled back to get far back away from him as possible. Now they immediately know that something's wrong here._

**Thomas**: And any of you or any other engines get in my way; will be met with brute force.

_Thomas transformed back and raced away, leaving the others to scramble and fast._

**Percy**: Okay, I know Thomas isn't this angry right now, and that was definitely not him. We need to find out what's wrong with him and cure him.

**James**: Yes, but how. We can't even go near him.

**Toby**: But we got to do something, we need to warn the others about an enraged Thomas.

**Percy**: Right, I'll notify the others. Toby, you and Edward, along with Whiff needs to create a cure so that Thomas will be cured; and if that doesn't work, James will notify Ratchet. Henry, James and Gordon, if you see Thomas, try to stop him and if he does anything dangerous, try to not hurt him too much. Steambots, let's roll!

_So the Steambots rolled away, they've also notified Captain about the situation. When he arrived to Sir Topham Hatt, he was furious. But Captain tries to calm him down and also notifies the controller about the situation. He was puzzled at first, but was intrigued about the whole situation. Toby, Edward and Whiff were busy working on the cure for Thomas, but they were struggling to find the materials. James, Henry and Gordon were still searching for Rage Thomas. They've searched the quarry, the works, the countryside, the mainline, the sheds and the sidings. But when they arrived at the docks, they see Thomas bashing straight through a couple of trains shattering them to pieces. They need to come up with a plan and fast._

**Henry**: Okay, what do we do now?

**James**: Well, we need to contain him and make sure he doesn't pound us like pancakes for one thing.

**Gordon**: Oh, I hate to do this to our dearest friend, but we have no other choice. Ready Steambots, let's roll.

_The Steambots charged towards Thomas from behind, Gordon rushed forward and bashed Thomas straight through the train. Thomas realized who was pushing him and he immediately transformed, at the same time, Gordon transformed to get himself ready for battle. Thomas readied his guns and so did Gordon. The others held back before they get caught in the carnage._

**Thomas**: Oh, you just made a big mistake Gordon. I thought I told you to stay away from me, and now you crossed the line.

**Gordon**: I determined to bring you back to your normal self. I think it's time for our little fight from the first time we've met.

**Thomas**: I've been waiting for this moment for so very long, time to see who the real blue engine on this dreaded island is.

_They readied their weapons and get ready for battle. They charged towards and the battle is on. Thomas blasted his blasters at Gordon, but he ducked for cover and blasted as well. But Gordon managed to blast at Thomas causing him to crash straight through a pile of crates, but that enraged Thomas even more and blasted at Gordon's hiding spot, but didn't cause too much damage, Gordon suddenly charged for Thomas and body-slammed him into a ship hull, causing a huge dent on it._

**Gordon**: I hope that ship didn't have any people on it.

_Luckily, the ship isn't ready for any voyages, but out of nowhere, Thomas slammed into Gordon and sent him flying into a waiting train. Henry and James were hiding in one of the supply sheds, watching the battle that's unfolding. They need to help Gordon and fast._

**James**: We can't just stay and wait for him to pick us off one by one, we need to find a cure and stop Thomas from causing too much damage.

**Henry**: So what do we do now?

**James**: I'll contact Ratchet and see what he has in store. Ratchet, we're dealing with a rage-inducing Thomas that we believed from Percy, Diesel injected him with something from his lance and now it's making Thomas angry, do you have anything that can cure him?

Ratchet: Oh man, he's injecting with rage-inducing synthetic energon. I need to race over to that location and inject him in with the cure. Keep him busy and I'll be ready with the cure. Don't rattle him too much.

_And Ratchet left the scene, via the Groundbridge. Gordon tried to evade Thomas' punches, but for some he was getting good hits on Gordon. Time is running out for Gordon, his strength is slowly wearing down; he barely had the strength to stay on his legs. Thomas is going in for the kill, but Henry and James need to act fast. _

**James**: Henry, try to concentrate and transform already!

**Henry**: I'm just not sure about this, James. I've never even did transformation ever.

**James**: Right now, you need to concentrate and breathe deep and try to transform! Right now, I've got to help Gordon, transform!

_James transforms and joins in the fight while Henry tries to transform. Meanwhile, Thomas was about to knock out Gordon before James came from the side and punch Thomas square in the jaw, knocking him out for up to hours. If it wasn't for James, Gordon would've been totaled. _

**James**: That should hold him down for a while, in the meantime, time for you to stay down with my strong coat of paint.

_He sprayed him from his legs to his body to hold him down. Ratchet came, transformed and has the cure. _

Ratchet: I have the cure; you managed to hold him down.

**James**: I did, check it out.

_Thomas suddenly awoken and was trying to break free, but he was injected with the cure. Gordon, James and Ratchet stand back if Thomas is still in his rage mode, but he didn't. The cure worked._

**Thomas**: What the…what just happened?

**James**: You were under a rage spell from Diesel.

**Gordon**: But at the same time, Diesel blamed you for causing the death of some of your passengers.

**Thomas**: What?! You know, I sort of remember that Diesel was right behind me and bash my coaches to the siding and framed me.

**Gordon**: Diesel! When I get my hands on him….

**James**: Hang on Gordon; before we get to that point, we need to find him and question him. Thomas, I know you're still recovering from that dizzy spell, but right now I'm in charge and we need to find out what he's planning.

**Gordon**: Wait just a minute, how come you're in charge, you hardly take orders. I'm taking charge in this operation. Let's roll!

_Gordon, James and Henry raced off to find Diesel. Meanwhile, Victor is taking care of Boco and Mavis that were knocked out cold, but it was taking a very long time to do so. _

**Edward**: How's it going with the two?

**Victor**: It's going very slow, my friend. Mavis' injuries were minor, but Boco's is a little bit extensive. It'll take time, I can tell you that.

**Kevin**: We need more parts, Edward. You need to head to the works and get the parts we need.

**Edward**: I'll try, keep working and I'll get the parts.

_Edward puffed away to the works to get the parts, while he's getting the parts. Percy along with Wilbert arrived at Ulfstead Castle. Wilbert was surprised at the look of the castle, and was surprised to see familiar faces and new faces in the castle. The Earl arrived later._

**Percy**: Good afternoon sir.

**The Earl: **Good afternoon Percy, I'm expecting you. You've brought Wilbert?

**Percy**: Yes, sir. Wilbert is right here.

**Wilbert**: Hello sir.

**The Earl: **Welcome to Ulfstead Castle, my friend. I'm sure you've met some of my engines have you.

**Wilbert**: Uh, I would say I've met Connor and Caitlin, those stream-lined engines.

**The Earl: **Ah yes, I see that you met my two engines in your little encounter. And speaking of which, here they come now.

_Caitlin and Connor arrived from their patrol run. _

**Cait****lin**: Hello Wilbert.

**Con****nor**: Welcome to the castle.

**Wilbert**: Thanks.

**The Earl: **And I've also had some of my other engines in the castle that would be glad to meet you.

**Wilbert**: Okay.

_Percy, Wilbert and the Earl arrived at the sidings and the sheds. Wilbert was shocked to see engines that he didn't recognize them on what type of engine they are, minus one. _

**The Earl: **Wilbert, I would like you to meet Stephen, Samson, Glynn and Millie.

**Millie**: Bonjour, Wilbert, welcome to Ulfstead Castle.

\- Millie (Steambot)

**Wilbert**: Hello, everyone. I'm really pleased that I get to work on this castle.

**Samson**: Don't worry about it, you'll like it eventually

\- Samson (Steambot)

**Wilbert**: Uh, if I don't mind me asking, where can I stay for the night?

**Glynn**: There's an old shed right next to me where you can rest, ready for the next few days of work, if you're interested.

\- Glynn (Steambot)

**Wilbert**: Thanks.

_Wilbert arrived on the turntable, it spun around and he reversed into the shed right next to Glynn._

**The Earl: **Make yourself at home, and after a couple of days of adjusting and talking with your new friends, you can get ready for work and at the same time, since your also owned by Sir Topham Hatt, you can also work with him as well.

**Wilbert**: Thank you, sir.

**Percy**: And maybe, when you finish your day's work, you can visit us if you're fine with it sir.

**The Earl: **Of course I'm fine with it, around 9:30 to 12:00 P.M, you're finished with your work and you can visit your friends. But around 7:00 P.M, you need to return to the castle okay.

**Wilbert**: Yes, sir. See ya Percy.

**Percy**: See ya Wilbert.

_Percy puffed away leaving Wilbert to hang out with his new friends. Night has fallen; Percy was pulling his mail train down the harbor making record time. At the final mail run, he was just about to leave the station, when he heard something rolling through the tracks far behind. Percy was getting concerned._

**Percy**: I wonder what's going on.

_Percy raced away from the station, but the rumbling is still heading into Percy's direction. Percy can still hear the rumbling from behind him and he was getting scared, rolling faster to get away from the noise but the noise is getting closer and it brought something truly scary, a whistle he never heard before. Percy was getting scared and he raced away from the figure, but it was getting closer._

**Percy**: Get away from me, whoever you are!

_But the mystery engine didn't hear him and continued his pursuit; it whistled even more and is now closing in on Percy. Percy is now at full speed, when he heard a whistle he recognized. It was Timothy._

**Timothy**: Percy, up here!

\- Timothy (Steambot)

**Percy**: Thank you Timothy, eat that sucker!

_Percy managed to escape it, the mystery engine raced off into the distance. Timothy guided Percy through the tracks and arrived at the Sodor China Clay Pits. Timothy coupled up to his mail cars and put them on another siding. Percy and Timothy arrived at the sheds with Bill and Ben already asleep. _

**Timothy**: You're lucky you managed to get out of this one, you barely made it out.

**Percy**: I know right, I have no idea who that mystery engine is, but did you manage to radio Sir Topham Hatt?

**Timothy**: Yes, I did, and he's glad that you're safe. But he's also concerned about that mystery engine on the island. He already dealt with Wilbert and Frank, but I don't know about others coming to our island. But it seems as though that's out of this world.

**Percy**: I think so, in the meantime, where's Marion?

**Timothy**: She's sleeping at a shed far away from us. At least we'll have good nights sleep.

**Percy**: Goodnight Timothy.

**Timothy**: Goodnight Percy.

_As they sleep, the mystery engine is patrolling the quarry, looking for any stray engines for it to bump into. But so far, they're all in their sheds, and it raced off to find its next victim. Meanwhile, Henry was pulling the flying kipper all the way to the harbor. As he was heading down the line, he saw the mystery engine on a different section of track. _

**Henry**: What is that? Ah, a ghost!

_He raced away from the mystery engine and he never seen him again. In the harbor, he was shivering from the fright he just experienced. _

**Henry**: Oh man, I've never been this scared in my life.

**Arthur**: What's wrong, Henry?

**Henry**: I've just seen a ghost engine, the scariest ghost yet.

_Suddenly, a whistle was heard. And immediately, Henry shivered in fear, Arthur is also shocked._

**Arthur**: You weren't kidding. There is a ghost engine on the loose.

**Henry**: I know right! This island is haunted!

_All around the island, from the docks, to the stations, to the quarry, to the sheds and everywhere else, they are hearing and seeing the mystery engine. Even Sir Topham Hatt is hearing the mystery engine. The island is entering an era of the ghost engine. Many passengers are saying that the mystery engine may target the engines and not their trains. In Tidmouth Sheds, the other engines are staying in the sheds but they were worried for Henry._

**Percy**: I'm worried about Henry guys, what if the ghost engine got him?

**Gordon**: Stuff and nonsense, Percy. He won't even be that dumb to get himself caught.

**Thomas**: But I'm still worried about him, we need to hope for the best.

_Suddenly, Duck arrived with Sir Topham Hatt along with Donald and Douglas._

**Thomas**: Sir, what's going on and what happening to Henry.

**Sir Topham Hatt: **He's fine and I brought Duck and the Scottish Twins to help strengthen your team.

**Duck**: In case the mystery engine decides to come to the sheds.

Duck (Steambot)

**Donald: **Don't worry, laddies. We'll make sure that stinkin' mystery engine doesn't try anything stupid, right Dougie?

**Douglas: **Right Donnie. Team 10 is in session.

**James**: I kinda like the name of it.

**Thomas**: We need the added members to help boost our chances of encountering that mystery engine.

_During the night, all 10 engines are keeping watch outside the sheds for the mystery engine. Sir Topham Hatt is in front of Duck, ready to confront the engine. In the mist, fog started coming down, the engines were immediately getting concerned. Suddenly, a whistle was heard and it was heading towards the sheds. A mysterious figure arrived and stop inches away from the sheds. It was shrouded in fog that it was impossible for the others to see._

**Sir Topham Hatt: **Attention mystery engine, you've been causing confusion and delay on my island and this need to stop right now! I suggest you reveal yourself immediately!

_He wheeshed at the controller, and the others immediately grew cross, but as the mist slowly cleared. It showed a weird yellow engine with chutes on his tender, a ballast car and flatbeds with three engines on it and a small coach, three open coaches on one flatbed, along with two freight cars._

**Doc**: Now what is all of this? Can't you give an engine a proper greeting?

\- Doc (Steambot)

**James**: Now what kind of engine are you?

**Doc**: I'm a ballast spreader; I spread ballast to every stretch of track that's uneven and unsafe.

**Thomas**: Okay, I guess that will help on spreading the ballast faster.

**Sir Topham Hatt: **That's true, but what doesn't make any sense on how you guys stowed away on another ship to get to my island.

**Doc**: I'm sorry sir, but our controller didn't have any other choice. Our railway is on the verge of collapse and they have to send me to another railway. When I was on the ship, I was surprised to find a bunch of other engines that are also seeking the Island of Sodor, for work and another home. I hope you understand, sir.

**Sir Topham Hatt: **I see, is your old controller still around so that I can make a call.

**Doc**: He's no longer here, sir. He passed away a couple of months ago.

**Sir Topham Hatt: **I'm so sorry to hear that. What about the other engines, do their controllers are around still?

**Doc**: Yes sir. Neil's, Ivo Hugh's and Culdee's are still around.

**Sir Topham Hatt: **Okay, but also, you've caused confusion and delay on my railway.

**Doc**: Why is that sir?

**Percy**: You were that mystery ghost engine that was scaring many of my friends and many other people.

**Doc**: Oh, I'm so sorry about that. The mist somehow is shrouded us so much that we couldn't see where we're going and we were still on the same track we're on and never left that specific track.

**Emily**: What was that whistle that we've kept hearing?

**Neil**: That was me; I was blowing my whistle for anyone that could help us.

\- Neil (Steambot)

**Thomas**: Oh okay.

**Sir Topham Hatt: **In the meantime, Thomas can you find a place for these guys to stay safe.

**Thomas**: Certainly sir. Come on guys; let's find a place for you guys to stay in for the time being.

_Thomas left the turntable, so that Doc can turn around and go on a different track, so that Thomas can couple up to the flatbeds where Neil, Culdee and Ivo Hugh are on and the squad raced off to find a place for them to stay the night. As they were trying to find a place to sleep, Thomas had an idea. He told Doc to wait here and guard the engines so that he can head to the sidings and gets Judy and Jerome and dropped them off at their destinations._

**Thomas**: Wake up. You're needed for an assignment.

**Jerome**: Judy!

**Judy**: Jerome!

**Judy** & **Jerome**: Emer….

**Thomas**: Shh, I need you two to keep quiet for this operation alright.

**Judy**: Okay.

**Jerome**: But I don't know if Sir Topham Hatt would approve.

**Thomas**: Don't worry; I'll notify Sir Topham Hatt about this.

**Jerome**: Okay.

**Judy**: What are we doing today?

**Thomas**: We're dropping off some new engines and their coaches in the Narrow Gauge Railway.

**Jerome**: Okay.

**Jerome**: Let's get to work.

_Thomas coupled the Breakdown Train to the back of the train and they raced off to the Narrow Gauge. Sir Topham Hatt was notified by one of the workers about what Thomas is up to. He immediately grew stern but he couldn't be mad about it. Meanwhile, in the Narrow Gauge Railway, Thomas arranged Judy and Jerome so that they can put the newcomers into their new railway._

**Thomas**: Who's first, coaches or engines?

**Catherine**: I would say us coaches first, ladies first after all and be careful with that flatbed right in front of me. That's my supply car.

\- Catherine (Steambot Combiner)

**Thomas**: Okay.

_Judy and Jerome hooked up Catherine and her supply car. They lifted her onto the rails until Rheneas arrived._

**Rheneas**: Hey, what do you think you're doing here at this time of night?

\- Rheneas (Steambot)

**Thomas**: Nothing much Rheneas, just delivering these new engines onto the Narrow Gauge Railway.

**Skarloey**: New engines you say. This should be interesting.

_The two watched as they dropped Catherine down onto the tracks, the two never seen a couch that has a face before._

**Rheneas**: Well, hello there, what's your name?

**Catherine**: My name is Catherine.

**Duke**: Wait Catherine, the Catherine?

**Catherine**: Wait a minute, Duke, is that you?

**Thomas**: You two knew each other?

**Duke**: Occasionally, Catherine and her trusty engine, Culdee, have occasionally visited our railway numerous times before.

**Rusty**: But we haven't seen them in such a long time, it's like they just vanished in the mountains.

_Judy and Jerome were in the meantime unloading Culdee and put him onto the tracks._

**Culdee**: At least I was still functioning way up on top of the mountain. They managed to find enough parts to fix my engine and got me up and running for a long time before I have to work on my old railway. After it closed, I had no choice but to go to Sodor.

\- Culdee (Steambot)

_When Culdee is on the rails, the cranes get ready for Catherine's supply car to unload._

**Neil**: Oh I remember the last time I was on a crane and it was nerve-racking at times.

**Peter Sam**: Don't worry, Neil. You'll soon get over it.

_As they gathered to around to see the newcomers being lowered into place, Duncan arrived and is not happy on it._

**Duncan**: Typical, new engines arriving to replace us.

**Rheneas**: Oh, quit your complaining would you Duncan. They're here to help out with the work load. And they will be staying with us for the rest of our lives.

**Duncan**: They'll still turn on you when you least expect it.

_The others ignored Duncan's remark and they were busy unloading Ada, Jane and Mabel._

**Ada**: Hello guys, it's been so long since we've been together.

**Jane**: Hello boys, long time no see!

**Mabel**: Took you long enough.

\- Ada, Jane & Mabel (Steambot Weaponizers & Combiners)

**Neil**: Don't mind Mabel, she gets a little bit grouchy over time.

**Thomas**: I see.

_Last but not least, was Ivo Hugh, he's ready for to be unloaded._

**Ivo Hugh**: Oh, I don't like this.

\- Ivo Hugh (Steambot)

**Neil**: Don't worry, you'll get used to it eventually.

_As they were finished loading the engines, Thomas was about to set off before he gives off his goodbyes. _

**Thomas**: Goodbye guys, hope to see you guys soon.

**Skarloey**: See ya Thomas; hope to see you at the quarry later.

_Thomas raced off with Judy and Jerome and the two troublesome trucks, along with Neil that were also brought with Doc. As he was heading off to the siding, he was greeted by Sir Topham Hatt._

**Sir Topham Hatt: **Good evening Thomas.

**Thomas**: Oh, good evening Sir. What's going on?

**Sir Topham Hatt: **I've heard from one of my workman that you've took Judy and Jerome from the siding, only to help out on taking our new friends to their new homes right.

**Thomas**: Ugh, yes sir. I was trying to make you happy that if I brought our new friends home, you'll reward me.

**Sir Topham Hatt: **I see, but you should've told me first before you go off on one of your missions to make me happy. Next time, let me know first okay.

**Thomas**: Alright sir.

**Sir Topham Hatt: **Now go put Judy and Jerome back and get some rest. Percy would take care of the two new trucks while you're at it.

**Thomas**: Yes, sir.

_Thomas dropped off Judy and Jerome to their respectful siding, and set off to the sheds. Meanwhile, Percy arrived later next morning to take care of the new trucks. He shunted the flatbeds into their siding but when he came across the two unknown trucks, they were not the happy kind, more like the troublesome side._

**Percy**: Well, at least I get two freight cars; probably they won't be too much trouble.

**Fred**: Who are you to tell us where we are to suppose to be held at? You have no right to tell us what to do.

\- Fred (Dieselcon Weaponizer)

**Percy**: Uh, whoever you are, we have a right to put you guys at your place and the fat controller knows that.

**Rickety**: Ha! He told you that we have no right to be put in our place! We have no right! (Laughs)

\- Rickety (Dieselcon Weaponizer)

**Fred**: Oh shut up, Rickety. Pardon my friend here, kettle, his name is Rickety. My name is Fred. I will warn you that one day, you steam kettles will learn that we troublesome trucks will rise up and take back what's ours.

**Percy**: Whatever Fred, you just shut up. And you do as you're told.

_He left the two troublemakers along and set off to collect his mail cars. As he arrived at the station with his mail train, Oliver arrived with a freight train loaded with building materials._

**Percy**: What's with the building materials?

**Oliver**: They're for a new station close to Maron.

**Percy**: Interesting, I hope those building materials are worth the wait when this new station gets ready.

**Ma****x**: I'm sorry, but we will have to take those from you.

**Mon****ty**: That's right brother. Hand over the materials.

**Oliver**: Not a chance, dump brothers, you'll have to catch me first.

**Toad**: Not too fast, Mr. Oliver.

**Oliver**: I know Toad, I know. Let's roll!

**Percy**: Need any help Oliver?

**Oliver**: No thanks Percy. I have plenty of experience dealing with these baddies.

**Ma****x**: After him!

_The dump brothers chased after Oliver, Percy raced off to the Sodor Search and Rescue Center to address of the situation. Meanwhile, Oliver is racing as fast as he could to outpace the dump brothers. When Percy arrived at the Rescue Center, he was in distress._

**Belle**: What's going on Percy?

**Percy**: Oliver is being chased by Max and Monty; we need to stop them before they get the supplies.

**But****ch**: I can handle Max, but I need someone to stop Monty.

**Harold**: I'll try to notify every vehicle that's near the vicinity. Let's fly!

_Harold flew to the sky to try to find any vehicle that can stop the dump brothers. As he was flying, Tigermoth was there flying towards Oliver to try to destroy the building materials, he was in his robot mode, but he was missing badly. Harold knew that this is getting out of hand. Butch was driving right behind them to dislodge one of the brothers. Harold tried to stop Tigermoth when suddenly; another unknown vehicle arrived to stop the brothers._

**But****ch**: What the, who are you?

**Ace**: Hello mate, if these two are trouble for you, let me help you with them, won't you mate?

\- Ace (Steambot)

**But****ch**: Um okay.

**Ace**: (Breathes deeply) Ace Transform!

_Ace's transformation starts with the front of the car extending out to make the legs. The hood hinges up to make the kneecaps and the headlight section rotates around. The grill section flips up to make the heals and the whole section spins around to show the foot. The rear wheel section extends out to make the arms. The trunk of the car slides down onto the back. The rear wheel extends out to make his lower arms. The head flips up from underneath the roof while the roof and canopy push into the chest. The doors hinge out to the back to make door wings. With Ace's new robot mode, he is super fast and quickly maneuverable, running circles around Monty._

**Ace**: Mate, I don't know what your name is, but you are so slow, you can't even lay a finger.

**Mon****ty**: Why you little, stay still so that I can kill you!

**Ace**: I don't think so, mate!

**Mon****ty**: (Growls)

**Ma****x**: Just transform, brother. Transform!

**Mon****ty**: Agreed. Transform!

_Max's transformation starts with the front of the truck to make the legs. The bumper of the truck folds underneath and the front of the truck folds into the legs with the feet flipping down. The rear wheels push together and hinge down to make the chest. The bed splits to make the arms. The bed halves rotate around to make it even. The flap connecting the bed folds into the bed. The front part of the bed swings up to show his fists and finally, the head flips up. _

_Monty's transformation starts with the dump bed flipping down to make the legs. The flap folds into the bed and the front part of the bed flips up. The feet flip out from in the walls of the bed. The rear wheel assembly swings up and the body spins around. The front of the truck splits to make the arms. The bumper folds onto the outside of the arms, while the front wheels hinge out onto the inside of the arms. The grill slides out and flips around to show the fists and the assembly slides back in. The rear wheel assembly hinges up to make the backpack and finally, the head is revealed. They surrounded Ace and they quickly were about to punch him, but Ace is too quick and quickly side-stepped them and kick them onto the side. With Ace's speed, he quickly outmaneuvered the dump brothers and attacked them to the point of them falling down unconscious. Butch was amazed at his skill that his jaw dropped._

**But****ch**: What the…

**Ace**: No worries mate, I'm just here to lend a hand. See ya mate.

_Ace transformed and raced away, Butch was still in shock when Harold arrived in robot mode._

**But****ch**: How's Tigermoth?

**Harold**: He's down, Oliver is safe.

**But****ch**: Good.

_Oliver arrived at the building site, in one piece, and the materials were unloaded and they started work. Isabella brought some of the materials and Kelly unloaded the materials from her flatbed._

**Kelly**: Thanks Isabella.

**Isabella**: You're welcome, Kelly.

_Meanwhile, work is still going strong as Jack and Alfie were loading up Max and Monty with dirt for the foundation._

**Jack**: Off you go, you troublemakers.

**Alfie**: Don't want you guys racing with a load of dirt or you'll splatter it all over the road or tracks!

\- Alfie (Steambot)

**Jack** & **Alfie**: (Laughs)

**Ma****x**: Oh, shut up you, nitwit.

**Mon****ty**: You guys will soon get a run for your money. Just you wait.

_The two raced off with their load, as Oliver arrived to talk to the two._

**Oliver**: Hello you two. How's the workload?

**Jack**: The same as usual, Oliver. But I doubt we will get through with the brothers.

**Alfie**: Yeah, such rude fellas these two are.

**Oliver**: I know right.

**Jack**: Let's just get back to work, and not worry out the two. Come on!

_The trio raced off to continue their work when Nelson arrived with another steamroller, Buster. _

**Nelson**:Hey guys, sorry I'm late, one of my wheels from my trailer has got a flat.

\- Nelson (Steambot)

**Ms. Jenny: **Don't worry about it, Nelson. At least you arrived with reinforcements ready to build this station, let's go Pack!

**Jack**: That's right, Ms. Jenny, let's move out!

_Thomas was watching from the sidelines and he was happy._

**Thomas**: Now that is how the Pack celebrated with a hooray. Good on you, guys, good job.

_Thomas arrived at the sheds, looking very pleased about himself. Sir Topham Hatt was also surprised to see Thomas in a cheery mood._

**Sir Topham Hatt: **You must be in a cheery mood there, Thomas.

**Thomas**: I am sir. The Pack is all rising up, ready to work on the new station.

**Sir Topham Hatt: **I see. Well then, as a reward for what you've seen, but its more for The Pack, they should have a day off. But while they're on their day off, they should also patrol the island for any suspicious diesel work, and also keep an eye on Max and Monty.

**Thomas**: I think The Pack can manage, in the meantime, where's the new engine that you said was supposed to arrive, but at the same time, what about the Great Railway Show?

**Sir Topham Hatt: **It's getting there, the ship is halfway from the mainland and the Great Railway Show engines will be taking the next fleet of ships to the island.

**James**: Well, at least that's good news.

**Sir Topham Hatt: **Yes, good news indeed. Now I have jobs for each of you:

\- Thomas: You will take children to the Scottish Castle, the seaside and finish off by taking them to Arlesburgh Harbor for a ride on Skiff

\- Edward: You will take a line of tankers to the fueling depot

\- Henry: You will take a train of building materials to the new station

\- Gordon: You will take the builders to the building site

-James: You will take the bricks to the building site

\- Percy: You will take the mail train from Barrow to Maithwaite

\- Toby: You will assist Thomas on taking the children to the destinations

\- Emily: You will assist Gordon on taking the builders to the building site. Now you have your duties and you know what you have to do, let's get to work

**Thomas**, **Edward**, **Henry**, **Gordon**, **James**, **Percy**, **Toby** & **Emily**: Yes, sir! Yes, sir! Yes, sir! Yes, sir! Yes, sir!

_Sir Topham Hatt left and the engines left to do their work. Thomas and Toby arrived at the station to collect the children. Flora arrived at the station to drop off passengers._

**Flora**: Hello boys.

\- Flora (Steambot)

**Toby**: Hello Flora.

**Thomas**: Hello.

**Flora**: I'm just here to drop off passengers.

**Thomas**: That's cool.

_Flora left with her coach and Toby and Thomas set off to drop off more passengers. Meanwhile, Edward was at the shunting yard ready to take the train of tankers when Stafford arrived. _

**Edward**: Hello Stafford, is the train safe to take to the fueling depot?

**Stafford**: Yes, it is, Edward. No trace of any fuel inside them.

\- Stafford (Steambot)

**Edward**: Thanks, Stafford. You have out done yourself.

**Stafford**: Why thank you, now if you excuse me, I need to recharge.

_After being coupled up, he set off with his train. Meanwhile, Henry was taking flatbeds of wood and steel to the new station, the pack is expecting him. _

**Henry**: Here are the materials for the station.

**Jack**: Thanks dude, we're looking forward for more building materials.

**Kelly**: I'll take care of this, Henry.

**Henry:** No problem.

_Just then, Gordon, James and Emily arrived with more building materials and builders._

**Gordon**: I was wondering when we might need more builders, Emily.

**Emily**: What? You can't expect to make a station with a bunch of builders; you need a whole squadron of builders to build that.

**James**: While you guys are bringing the builders to the construction site, I brought the bricks.

**Alfie**: We might need those for the exterior.

**Ms. Jenny: **Kelly, I want to drop the materials off over there.

**Kelly**: You got it, Ms. Jenny.

**Ms. Jenny: **Henry and James, you can drop those flatbeds over there.

**Henry **& **James**: Yes, ma'am. Yes, ma'am.

_Last but not least, Percy was delivering mail when he encountered Harold at the Sodor Search and Rescue Center._

**Percy**: Yo Harold, ready for another race?

**Harold**: Not right now, Percy. I still need to monitor the island for diesels, maybe another time.

**Percy**: Alright, see ya Harold.

_ When he exited the rescue center, he sees a red and crimson sports car rolling down the road, seizing his opportunity, he rushed towards it._

**Percy**: Hey you, I don't know where you came from but, I was hoping you fancy a race, if you can catch up.

Knockout: A race? You're dreaming, a sports car like myself to race against a puny tank engine like you? Puh-lease, and I thought Bumblebee will have more muscle to the tussle. Whoops.

**Percy**: Wait a minute, you're one of those Decepticon flunkies aren't you.

Knockout: Yeah, I'm one of those. But I'm not that destructive like Megatron and Starscream. So, if you're still up for a race, go for it, I may give you a head start.

**Percy**: You're on!

_ Percy raced forward ahead of Knockout, but Knockout is up to something devious. Far away, Dreadwing and Airachnid appeared ready to fire at Percy. Knockout soon turbocharged forward towards Percy, while Dreadwing and Airachnid arm up and await their orders._

Dreadwing: Once Knockout gives us the signal, we fire.

Airachnid: Yeah, we know, Dreadbeak.

_ Dreadwing ignored the insult and waits until Knockout gives the signal. Then, it happened._

Knockout: Hey steam kettle, here's smoke in your eyes! (Laughs)

_ He blasts a trail of smoke at Percy, which leads him coughing through the smoke. Just before it happened, James was steaming by with his passenger train and he sees Percy being clouded by smoke via a troublesome car. Dreadwing and Airachnid fired their missiles at Percy. Knockout sped away from the impact zone and stood by to watch the carnage. James saw this and tried to uncouple his passenger train to avoid another calamity. But the missiles were speeding towards Percy at an insane speed. There wasn't much time left, James sped forward as fast as he can, hoping the coupling would snap along with it. Luckily it did, but unfortunately, it was rolling slowly down an incline. Everything happened in slow motion. James transformed to try to grab Percy and pull him to the side, but the missiles hit first, causing an explosion. The same time Percy transformed, James' coaches were still rolling towards the impact zone. The missiles continue pounding the impact zone. The explosion grazed James' back and sends the two crashing into two different rocky outcrops next to the mountain, knocking them out unconscious. The explosion caught Percy's mail cars, along with James' first passenger coach. The rest is cut off. The rescue team came to the scene and what they find was grim, all of James' passengers were killed and they see James and Percy knocked out. Sir Topham Hatt also came to inspect, but just as he was about to blame the two later on, they not only find an eyewitness, but missile shards left over from the explosion and tire tracks right next to the explosion, which didn't match the road residents. The witness said he sees a jet and a helicopter with no face firing missiles at them. Now Sir Topham Hatt knows that Decepticons were responsible, but it's going to be a challenge. No one's going to believe that Decepticons are terrorizing the island along with the diesels. Sir Topham Hatt has to hold off on telling the people of the island. Ratchet also came to visit to help fix up James and Percy. In the meantime, Duck came to assist the Steam Team along with another tender engine puffing behind him._

**Thomas**: Hello Duck, thank goodness you came to assist us, who did you bring?

**Duck**: Hello Thomas, the twins isn't an option, so I went with an old friend of mine, Hank.

**Hank**: Howdy partners, it's a pleasure helping you guys while James and Percy are out of commission.

\- Hank (Steambot)

**Gordon**: Well, let's just hope none of us will be blown to bits the next time.

**Hank**: Don't you worry partner, I may be a sweetheart but I'm more rough and tough than you realize you can be sure of that.

**Gordon**: We shall see. What's going on with our controller?

**Thomas**: He's trying to explain to the passengers that a rouge jet from the mainland may have caused the explosion. Some are speculating if this island is even safe.

**Gordon**: Of course it's safe, what are you crazy?!

**Thomas**: I was only speculating Gordon, geez, can't take a joke sometimes.

**Gordon**: Oh, you think I can't take a joke, courtesy of someone getting injected with rage-inducing synthetic energon and nearly destroying the stinking docks!

**Thomas**: You know what Gordon, how about you shut up for all I care, how about you shut your mouth and zip it.

**Gordon**: You know what fine, I'm off and I'm not staying here until you apologize, little Thomas!

**Thomas**: Oh shut your trap, and I'm not apologizing, you need to apologize, you overgrown blue caterpillar!

**Gordon**: Overgrown galloping sausage!

**Thomas**: Slow poke!

**Gordon**: Why you….

_ That was the last straw, Gordon was on the line Thomas was on and bash him back, which sends him back to where the buffers. Thomas is cross now, as the two bash and biff each other, while the others watch in worry until Edward blew his whistle hard and as loud as possible as it echoed around the Tidmouth Sheds._

**Edward**: Will the two of you just stop?!

_ Everyone was silent over Edward's yelling, even Thomas and Gordon were silent._

**Edward**: Both of you are not helping the situation at all and we can't stand you two fighting! I recommend you two going someplace far away from Tidmouth until you two calmed down and are ready to return to these very sheds. I'll have to notify Sir Topham Hatt about your recent behavior. I'm sorry, I hate to do this to you guys, but we just can't take it anymore. Leave until you're ready.

_ The two engines glared at each other, until they reach an agreement._

**Thomas** & **Gordon**: Fine!

_ Gordon turned around on the turntable and wheeshed away angrily, the same with Thomas as the two went to different tracks away from each other. Gordon went down the Maithwaite branch and Thomas went down the Kirk Ronan branch. Thomas was the first to arrive at the branch, he turned around on a turntable and steamed into his new shed. _

**Thomas**: The nerve of that guy, I can't believe I even trust him as a friend. Man, what a mistake that was.

**Neil**: What's troubling you, youngster?

**Thomas**: What the? Who said that?

**Neil**: I did.

_ He looked to his right and sees Neil puffing down with some slate trucks. _

**Thomas**: Oh it's you. What's going on Neil?

**Neil**: Not much, I got appointed for The Earl at Ulfstead Castle. Before we talk about that, what's troubling you.

**Thomas**: I just got into this massive fight with Gordon, and all my friends aren't having it, so they sent us away to calm ourselves and think about what we did. I still don't know if I should.

**Neil**: Hmm, well give it some time Thomas, and Gordon may as well calm down. Trust me, he will come back to his senses and I know I'm right. See ya Thomas.

_ Neil steamed away with his train of slate, leaving Thomas to think about what happened. Meanwhile, Gordon is in a work shed staying there and not coming out._

**Gordon**: I can't believe this guy and to think I call him a friend. What cheek!

**Fergus**: Something troubling you, Gordon?

_He looked over to his left and saw Fergus the Cement Works traction engine resting in the work shed_

**Gordon**: Is someone else with you like Bill or Ben.

**Derek**: No, I'm helping Fergus in the Cement Works, while Bill and Ben work at the Clay Pits with Timothy and Marion.

**Gordon**: So I see.

**Fergus**: What's going on with you Gordon, this isn't like you?

**Gordon**: It's that Thomas! Making decisions that are so wrong, that they will make our race extinct for the Dieselcons along with the Decepticons. Ugh, I just don't understand his decisions on the situation.

**Fergus**: Well, I'm not Thomas, but what I know from is that, he just wants to help us thrive. Even if his decisions aren't the best, he's just looking out for us. And if you're still mad by his decision making, just let it slide unless for some useful decisions that peaked your interest. Just give yourself time and the same for Thomas, and later, you both can reconcile and come to an agreement, you feel me Gordon.

**Gordon**: I guess so.

**Fergus**: Give it some time Gordon, while you're thinking on this, Derek and I are going to complete a shipment of stone for the docks, come on Derek.

**Derek**: Coming.

_Derek and Fergus rolled off to the Cement Works to complete their shipment, leaving Gordon to think things through. Meanwhile, Tigermoth was observing everything that has been going on and he was really excited, he flew off to tell Diesel 10 and Megatron. Meanwhile, in the Dieselworks, Megatron is showing Diesel 10 a method in his past that lets him control the undead._

Megatron: This very rock Diesel 10, lies the key to having control over the Vehicons for you, my friend: Dark Energon.

**Diesel 10**: And you're sure I will have control over these tin cans.

Megatron: With enough power inside of it, yes, trust me Diesel 10, I'm not lying.

**Diesel 10**: Very well, let the test begin.

_Megatron walked forward with the Dark Energon rock in hands towards Diesel 10's spark. Then, it happened, the rock started to liquefy and it oozed all over his insides, coursing through him. Diesel 10 started to groan in pain as his body adapts to this new substance. Parts of him start glowing purple as it flows through him. As he's groaning, his eyes turned bright purple, which means the Dark Energon has run its course and fused with Diesel 10, allowing him full control of not only his Vehicon army, but also the scrapped engines laying all over the island. Feeling this power, Diesel 10 laughed evilly as loud as the entire island hears him._

**Diesel 10**: (Laughs maniacally) Arise my army!

_One by one, the Vehicons responded to his calls, and what's worse, the scrapped engines also heard his calls, some change into hideous monsters, while others come up from the ground. Everyone all over the island is seeing this, even the passengers are also seeing this happen._

**Diesel 10**: Your objective: Destroy every Steambot and Autobot you find, and don't stop, until they're all destroyed! (Laughs)

_All of his army fired at every single location of the island, buildings were blasted, land left small craters and people were running for their lives. The Decepticons also join in the fray. Sir Topham Hatt raced towards the sheds to warn his engines, in the meantime, Thomas and Gordon were racing towards Tidmouth Sheds to help their friends get to safety, until they meet right next to each other._

**Thomas**: Gordon!

**Gordon**: Thomas!

**Thomas**: Listen, I know this isn't the time to argue right now, but we need to get everyone's help and fight this threat. Incoming!

_The two raced forward just in time for a missile to explode a tree._

Gordon: I agree Thomas, can we put all of we've been through behind us.

Thomas: Now that I can agree on. Let's roll!

_Having reconciled, the two raced towards the sheds just in time to see the sheds, we're nearly hit, dark clouds thundered everywhere on the island and rain pounded the ground. The carnage all over the island is getting worse and everyone in the shed is at the very back of the shed to be safe. At the same time, Sir Topham Hatt is also in the sheds when he sees the two coming back._

**Sir Topham Hatt**: Thomas and Gordon?!

**Thomas**: We know sir, we know. But now's not the time to talk right now. Listen, we need everyone to help defeat Diesel 10 and his army. That means we got to get out there and stop him once and for all, otherwise Sodor will all be destroyed.

**Henry**: Yeah, but how, some of us aren't even ready to transform yet.

**Thomas**: That's why we need not only you guys to help us, but everyone on this island to help us. Sir, I know this new engine is coming in to help us along with the railway show engines, but right now, I don't think we have time to have them come to help us.

**Gordon**: So what are we going to do Thomas?

**Thomas**: All of us on the island right now, we need to get everyone on the island to fight off Diesel 10's army.

**Percy**: How are we going to do that?

**Thomas**: I'll send a broadcast a command message to every single engine on the island. We need all of the help we can get. Sir, I need you to get to Optimus and have Ratchet get the extra T-cogs ready for our newcomers. We need to move now!

_Thomas raced off to an open location to broadcast the message. The others feel like that this very moment will be their final moment if they don't do something to stop that very moment from happening._

**Gordon**: I agree with Thomas, this time we won't let Diesel 10 and the Decepticons terrorizing the island, we won't let them destroy our home, we won't let them take over the world and we won't let them win! It's either we win or die trying, we won't rest until they are evicted from our home land! So who's with me!

**Edward**, **Henry**, **James**, **Percy**, **Toby** & **Emily**: I! I! I! I! I!

**Sir Topham Hatt**: I consider that. It's time for you guys to fight for your home. Once Thomas delivers the message, I'll check to see if the Autobots are ready with those T-cogs to give to the others, I want you guys to go out there and fight for you home. Go Steambots!

_Everyone is ready to fight the Decepticons along with the Dieselcons, just before they get ready to roll out, Thomas' message is being heard all over specific locations of the island: Ulfstead Castle, the Small Railway, Blue Mountain Quarry, Narrow Gauge Railway, Arlesburgh Harbor, the China Clay Pits, the Docks and to all the other engines._

**Thomas**: Everyone on Sodor, I am Thomas the Tank Engine, for my new friends that recently arrive not too long ago, they call me Opthomas Prime. I am here today to call out all of my friends from the small to the giant, I need you all to fight off Diesel 10's army and his undead soldiers, along with his new friends, the Decepticons, led by Megatron who is the reason for all of this, along with Diesel 10. We need your help to stop them both, with myself, my friends, my team and Optimus Prime and his Autobots. Not only are we going to stop this evil, but we're also here to protect every single resident on this island before they get the chance to destroy everything that me and my friends have cherished on this very island, that's not only our birth place, but our very home and existence. So, I'll say this, will you fight with me now or are we just going to stand and watch them destroy everything that we cherished for generation upon generation, I know I wouldn't. It's time we fight this threat once and for all. For us, for Sodor, for all!

_Everyone rolled out of the sheds one by one, the road vehicles rolled out and along with every single other engine and ally diesel to the location where they are based at the Dieselworks, what's more intense is that the zombified engines were nearly reaching out for the others until Jeremy and Harold flew around, firing at the zombies, keeping them at the distance. Diesel 10 meanwhile, heard Thomas' message and smiled evilly at this._

**Diesel 10**: I hear Thomas' pathetic calls, this time they will fall to their doom.

Megatron: I agree, Diesel 10, allow me to fight by your side.

**Diesel 10**: You already have.

_Everyone arrived at the Dieselworks, while the road characters rolled out of the flatbeds to get ready for the fight. Everyone is here and ready, minus the new engine and the international engines and Thomas, who is getting picked up by Jeremy. At the same time, all of the Dieselcons rolled out in front of the entrance of the Dieselworks, suddenly, the door of the Dieselworks is blasted apart revealing Diesel 10, Megatron and his Decepticons. The ones that have already transformed start transforming: Percy, Oliver (excavator), Jack, Terence, Trevor, Molly, Harold, Captain, Caroline, Harvey, James, Elizabeth, Kelly, Madge, Flynn, Gordon, Oliver, Mavis, Boco, Billy, Whiff, Isabella and Ace._

**Diesel 10**: So it all comes down to this.

**Percy**: Apparently so, Diesel 10.

**Diesel 10**: Where's Thomas, I was expecting him to also join in the fight.

**Thomas**: I'm right here, Diesel 10!

_Like a superhero touching down, Thomas dropped down by Jeremy and landed like a superhero. He looked up to see Diesel 10 being more powerful, and he knows it. Thomas even believes that this fight between Diesel 10 might be his last._

**Diesel 10:** Bravo on the entrance, Thomas. Though this is but a prelude, you may wish to stay for the main event.

**Thomas:** Not likely, Diesel 10, not while my spark flows through my veins.

**Diesel 10:** Yes, but it is Dark Energon which flows through mine. This very power will be your downfall.

**Thomas:** Not this time, today you pay for your crimes not only for Sodor, but for the Earth. One shall stand...

**Diesel 10:** And one shall fall, you Opthomas Prime!

**Thomas:** Steambots!

**Diesel 10:** Dieselcons!

**Thomas**, **Edward**, **Henry**, **Gordon**, **James**, **Percy**, **Toby**, **Emily**, **Diesel 10**, **Diesel**, **Arry**, **Bert**, **Splatter**, **Dodge **& **Norman**: Transform! Transform! Transform! Transform! Transform! Transform! Transform! Transform! Transform!

(Word of warning: The remainder downwards contains tons of the engine transformations, if you feel bored out of your mind; you can skim through to continue reading the story. But if some of you want to read their transformations, it's perfectly okay. It's up to you)

_Edward's transformation starts with the boiler and front extending down to make the legs. The front face of the engine extends out to show the foot and the funnel folds into the leg. The boiler hinges to the sides of the legs with the dome folding in. The tender splits to make the arms, the wheels fold down to make the lower arms and the tender folds in half to complete the shoulders. Finally, the head is revealed._

_Henry's transformation starts with the boiler and wheel section disconnecting from the front of the engine and the waist swinging down to make the legs. The upper part of the boiler folds into the middle part of the boiler, the middle dome folds in. The wheels fold in half and the boiler folds into the legs and the feet flip out. The front of the engine folds onto one hinge and then onto the second and then folds onto the chest. The tender splits to make the arms and the wheels fold down to make the lower arms and the tender halves folds in to complete the shoulder. The middle of the cab folds onto the back and the head flips up. _

_Toby's transformation starts with the back part of the roof hinging up. The side panels fold in together and they fold onto the back. The rear of the tram folds down to make the legs, the cowcatchers turn around to make the feet. The front of the tram splits in half to make the arms, the lower arms extend out. The bottom side panels fold out to make the skirt armor and the head flips up._

_Bertie's transformation starts with half of the roof folding onto the other half. The rear side panels fold onto the rear of the bus. The waist folds down and the feet flip down. The rest of the roof hinges out of the way. The front side panels fold onto the sides of the front. The arms flip out, the head section flips up and turns around. The rest of the roof hinges up to complete the backpack._

_Duck's transformation starts with the extending out and folding in half to make the backpack. The cab disconnects and folds down to make the legs. The roof halves fold onto the sides of the legs. The cab splits and the legs turn around and the lower legs flip out along with the feet. . The boiler splits to make the arms. The funnel folds into the front of the engine and the front folds down to make the chest. The dome folds in and the lower arms extend out. Finally, the head is revealed._

_Donald's transformation starts with the front and boiler extending down to make the legs. The funnel folds in and the boiler hinges to the sides of the legs. The face of the engine extends out to show the feet. The tender splits to make the arms, the wheels fold down to make the lower arms and the tender folds in half to make the shoulders. Finally, the head is revealed._

_Douglas's transformation is different; the tender makes the legs and the front and boiler makes the arms._

_Bill's transformation starts with the cab and front disconnecting and hinging out to make the arms. The cab folds down to make one shoulder. The wheels fold down to make the legs and the feet flip out. The back and front buffers fold down to make the arms. The boiler opens up to flip in the domes and the head flips up._

_Ben's transformation is the same as Bill; but the arms are on opposites. The cab makes the left arm and the front makes the right arm._

_Daisy's transformation starts with the front extending out to make the legs. The wheels flip onto the sides of the legs, the roof folds onto the outside of the legs. The canopy folds up to make the feet and the front folds out to make the heals. The waist swings underneath and the rear side panels fold out to complete the chest. The arms also flip out and the rear wheels fold onto the back. The waist clips underneath where the rear of the diesel is. The roof folds in half and folds onto the back, with the ends splitting to complete the backpack. Finally, the head is revealed._

_Stepney's transformation starts with the funnel folding onto the back while the funnel folds in. The side tanks swing out to make the shoulder pads. The cab splits to make the arms with the lower arms extending out. The wheels flip out to make the legs, the legs turn around and the feet flip out. Finally, the head is revealed._

_Skarloey's transformation starts with the wheels swinging out of the way, and the front buffer splits. The front hinges up and the front and boiler splits. The funnel halves fold into the front. The boiler folds down to make the legs. The feet flip out and the boiler fills in to complete the legs. The cab splits to make the arms, the lower arms extend out and the top of the cab folds onto the back of the shoulders. Finally, the head is revealed._

_Rheneas's transformation starts with the cab extending to make the legs, the roof splits and folds onto the sides of the cab. The waist swings down and the feet flip out. The wheels split and swing out to make his "wings" and the front buffer folds down to complete the backpack. The front and boiler splits to make the arms, the halves hinge out and the lower arms flip out. The funnel halves fold down and turn around to make the cannons. Finally, the head is revealed. _

_Sir Handel's transformation starts with the wheels swinging down to make the legs and the buffer halves fold up to make the feet. The front and boiler splits, the funnel folds in and the front folds into the boiler and the boiler halves flare out to make the backpack. The cab splits to make the arms and the lower arms extend out. Finally the head is revealed._

_Peter Sam's transformation starts with the wheels being pushed in. The funnel folds into the front of the engine as the front folds downs to make the chest. The cab extends out to make the legs, the roof halves fold onto the sides as the feet flip out. The boiler splits to make the arms, and the lower arms flip out from the back end of the boiler. Finally, the head is revealed._

_Duncan's transformation starts with the wheels and front buffer swinging down to make the legs. The buffer halves fold up to show the feet. The funnel folds up as the front and boiler makes the backpack. The cab splits to make the arms as the lower arms extend out. Finally, the head is revealed._

_Duke's transformation starts with the wheels being pushed in. The tender swings out of the way. The cab extends to make the legs with the feet flipping out. The boiler splits and the front of the engines folds up 90 degrees revealing the head section. The whole thing spins around. The front folds down and the head rotates in position. The boiler closes together slightly to make his chest. The tender connects to where the arms are, and they split to make the arms, the wheels fold down to make the lower arms and the tender folds in half to make the shoulders._

_Smudger's is the same as Duncan._

_Rusty's transformation starts with the wheels folding down to make the legs and the feet flipping down. The cab hinges out to make one arm and the lower arm flips down. The front swings across and clips to the back. The other arm slides out and the head flips up._

_George's transformation starts with the front of the roller splitting and swinging to the sides. The roller swings up and the funnel halves fold onto the sides of the legs. The ends of the roller flip out to make the feet. The legs extend down, the waist swings around and the back wheels split to show the arms. Finally, the head is revealed._

_Class 40's transformation starts with the rear and front of the diesel folding down to make the legs. The wheels fold in the halves and the buffers fold in as well. The feet and heals flip out as the halves connect together to complete the legs. The sides of the canopy folds down and rotates around to make the arms and the other half angles to make the shoulders. Finally, the head is revealed. _

_Derek's transformation starts with the rear and front wheels along with the buffers folding down to make the legs. The rear wheels fold around and the buffers fold up to make the heals and feet. The front and rear of the diesel fold down to make the arms. The halves fold in as the fists flip out. The top panel angle out to make the shoulders as the arms slide up. Finally, the head is revealed._

_Bertram's transformation is the same as Duke, but more youthful._

_Butch's transformation starts with the front of the truck folding down to make the legs. The wheels fold into the legs, and the hubs fold into the back of the legs. The feet flip out from the inside of the truck. The waist swings down and the rear of the truck splits to make the arms. The wheels fold down to make the lower arms and the panels fold in to complete the shoulders. The hook folds up and the tow arms folds onto the back. Finally, the head is revealed._

_Thumper's transformation starts with the cab section folding down to make the legs, the roof folds onto the sides of the legs and the feet flip out. The pistons disconnect from the drills and the drill section split to make the shoulders. The treads swing out to make the arms, the ends swing around to show the fists. Finally, the head is revealed._

_Salty's transformation starts with the wheel section splitting and hinging out to make the arms. The front extends forward to make the legs. The buffer folds back to make the heals and the front flips up to make the feet. The wheels flip around to make the lower arms. The arms hinge into place and the waist swings down. The middle of the canopy folds down to make the chest and the head is revealed._

_Alfie's transformation starts with the front wheel pulling forward, the underside folds down, the rear wheel hinge down and the legs are there, while the front wheel splits to make the feet. The excavator arm and canopy folds onto the underside and connects to make the chest, just yet. The excavator arm hinges up to make one arm, with the thumb claw flipping out. The cab hinges along with the top hinging out. The middle of the cab swings around to show the fist. Finally, the head is revealed._

_Byron's transformation starts with the blade splitting and folding onto the treads. The treads swing down to make the legs and the ends open up to make the feet. The front splits to make the arms, the bottom folds down to make the lower arms. Finally, the head is revealed._

_Ned's transformation starts with the rear wheel hinging forward. The underside swings down to make the legs with the feet flipping out. The cables disconnect from the bucket arm and the arm swings onto the back. The sides of the cab split to make the arms with the lower arms extending out and the head flips up._

_Emily's transformation starts with the big wheel disconnecting from the body. The front and boiler extends out to make the legs. The front two wheels push in and the funnel folds in. The front face slides down to show the feet. The tender splits to make the arms, the wheels make the lower arms and the tender halves fold in to complete the shoulders. Finally, the head is revealed._

_Fergus's transformation starts with the rear of the engine swinging down to make the legs. The buffer flips back to make the heals and the feet flip out. The front splits to make the arms, the wheels fold down to make the lower arms and the front angles out to make the shoulder pads. Finally, the head is revealed. _

_Arthur's transformation starts with the cab swinging down to make the legs. The feet flip out as the cab folds into the legs. The front splits and extends out to make the arms. The front halves angle out to make the shoulder pads, the buffer swings down to make the lower arms. Finally, the head is revealed._

_Murdoch's transformation starts with the front and half of the boiler extends down to make the legs. The front two wheels slide together and the buffer folds back to make the heals. The front face extends down to show the feet. The tender splits to make the arms, the wheels fold down to make the lower arms and tender folds in to complete the shoulders. Finally, the head flips up._

_Neville's transformation starts with the buffer beam splitting and folding back to make the heals. The wheels fold up to the boiler sides. The front and boiler extend down to make the legs and feet flip out from inside the front of the engine. The tender splits to make the arms, the wheels make the lower arms and the tender folds in to complete the shoulders. Finally, the head is revealed. _

_Dennis's transformation starts with the front of the diesel extending down to make the legs. The buffers fold back to make the heals and the front of the diesel flips up to make the feet. The wheels flip out to make the arms, the wheels rotate onto the shoulders and the lower arms flips. The cab folds onto the back and the head is revealed. _

_Mightymac's transformation starts with the wheels and buffers swinging down to make the legs. The rear wheels swing around and clip to the front wheels to make the legs, and the buffer flips up to make the feet. The front and rear engine extend out to make the shoulders. One half hinges down to make the lower arms, they turn around and the halves straighten to make underarm cannons. The domes fold in onto the shoulders as the other hinge up to complete the shoulders. The arms slide up as the head flips up. _

_Rosie's transformation starts with the wheels folding down to make the legs, the wheels slide out, spin around and hinge to the inside of the legs and the feet flip out. The funnel pulls out to make her weapon. The boiler and side tanks split to make the arms. The boiler swings down to make the lower arms. The boiler halves slide out, the first and third dome fold in, the halves slide back and the middle dome pegs in to the arm to complete it. The side tanks swing out to make the shoulder pads. The front of the engine folds onto the first hinge arm, as the buffers folds inside it, then it folds onto the second hinge arm as it folds onto the back. The cab folds down to make the chest and the head flips._

_Freddie's transformation starts with the front buffer folding down over the wheels making the chest, splitting a little completing the chest. The side tanks hinge out to reveal the arms, the lower arms flip down and the cab extends out to make the legs. The roof folds onto the sides of the cab and the feet flip out. The front of the engine folds onto the top of the engine to make the backpack. Finally, the head is revealed._

_Jeremy's transformation starts with the wings disconnecting from the body and swinging down out of the way. The tail fins fold up and the tail section folds up onto the back, along with the wings swinging up and raising up to complete the backpack. The rear of the plane swing down to make the legs, they rotate around and the feet flip up. The middle splits to make the arms, and the lower arms flip out. The front of the plane splits and folds back and pegs into the upper window area. They swing around, folds down and connect to make the chest and reveals the head. _

_Stanley's transformation starts with the front buffer beam splitting and folding onto the first wheel. The wheels hinge out and the third wheel folds onto the second to make the backpack. The front and boiler splits to make the arms. The front hinges up to make the shoulder pads, the fists flip out as the boiler folds into the lower arms. The cab folds down to make the legs, the top folds down to make the kneecaps and the bottom folds down to reveal the feet. Finally, the head is revealed._

_Hank's transformation starts with the cowcatcher extending down and folding down to make the feet. The wheels fold in half and the dome fold into the boiler, as well as the funnel folding into the front. The front and boiler slide down for the legs as the boiler folds into the legs. The tender splits to make the arms, the wheels make the lower arms and the tender halves fold in to complete the shoulders. Finally, the head is revealed._

_Flora's transformation starts with the funnel folding down as well as the banners folding onto the roof. The windows and roof slide up, the middle side panels fold onto the front side panels. The bottom skirts splits and hinges to the bottom to make her skirt. The bottom folds down to make the legs as the lower section swings around to make the lower legs. The feet flips and the lower arms flip out. The front windows fold onto the top of the roof and the rear windows fold underneath the roof and the same goes for the side windows to complete the backpack. The front split to make the arms and the head flips up._

_Hiro's transformation starts with the front and front two wheels disconnecting from the engine. The buffer splits, the front two wheels fold into the front of the engine. The buffer halves fold down to make skirt armor and the dome pushes into the boiler. The funnel disconnects and the whole assembly swings up. The funnel clips into the upper part of the body as the front folds down to make the chest. Half of the boiler hinges over the wheels, the wheels fold down to make the legs. Some of the boiler hinge down to make the side skirts. The wheels fold in half, the heals flip out and the lower legs spin around and the feet flip out. The pistons swing around and clip onto the inside of the legs. The remaining wheels fold onto the back of the upper legs. The panels where the name tag is angles out to complete his chest. The tender splits to make the arms. The cab splits and hinges to the back. The head flips up and the arms are formed. _

_Victor's transformation starts with the piston area folding under the front buffers. The cab extends out, the roof folds onto the sides of the legs and the feet flip out. The side tanks swing out to make the shoulder pads. The wheels flip out to make the arms, the wheels make the lower arms and they fold underneath the arms. The front folds down and the funnel folds down as the whole section folds down to make the backpack. Finally, the head is revealed._

_Kevin's transformation starts with the hook folding into the crane arm as the arm swings up to make the legs. The bottom of the crane arm disconnects and folds onto the lower legs as the feet flip out. The rear wheels swing out with the arms flipping down. Finally, the head is revealed._

_Charlie's transformation is the same as Billy, but with a different head._

_Scruff's transformation starts with the front extending down to make the legs. The buffer folds back to make the heals and the front flipping up to make the feet. The waist spins around and the wheels fold back to make the arms. The lower arms flip out and the head flips up. _

_Belle's transformation is the same as Arthur, but her head is more feminine._

_Den's transformation starts with the sides and the wheels swinging out to make the arms. The front swings down to make the legs, the buffer makes the heals and the feet flip out from inside. The arms hinge into position, the wheels make the lower arms as the sides fold in to make the shoulders. The cab slides down, thus revealing the head and making the chest: the windows angle out and the middle bar slides down. _

_Dart's transformation starts with the front buffer folding under the wheels to make the backpack. The front flips up, they make the kneecaps and they fold down to make the legs as the feet flip and the waist swings around. The lower arms flips out and the cab splits to make the arms. The top of the cab folds to the back of the shoulders. Finally, the head is revealed. _

_Sidney's transformation is the same as Bert, but with a different head._

_Paxton's transformation is the same as Arry, but with a different head._

_Norman's transformation is the same as Dennis, but with a different head._

_Winston's transformation starts with the front of the car folding down to make the legs, the front makes the kneecaps, the windshield makes the heals and the feet flip down. The sides and rear fold down to make the arms, with the door panels extending down to make the lower arms. Finally, the head is revealed._

_Luke's transformation starts with the front folding down and the funnel pulling out to make his weapon. The side tanks swing out as the front folds to the back. The tanks split to make the arms. The top of the boiler pushes in and the head flips up. The can splits and hinges down to make the legs, the roof folds to the sides and the lower legs flip out to complete the legs_

_Stafford's transformation starts with the rear splitting and swinging forward. The bottom side panel folds down and reveals the lower arms. The rear slides forward a little and angles up to make the shoulder pads. The wheels slide out and fold up to the back. The front extends out and swings down to make the legs. The halves turn around and the front extends down and turns around to make the feet. The top panel swings to the side of the legs. Finally, the middle of the canopy swings around to reveal the head._

_Stephen's transformation starts with the piston and front wheel swinging out of the way. The funnel pulls out to be his weapon. The front extends to make the legs. The front buffers folds up to make the feet, the lantern folds back and the front folds out to make the heals. The dome section disconnects and stays up for the time being. The back two wheels fold onto the back. The front wheel separates from the pistons and folds over the chest, the pistons hinge and clip in to complete the chest. The tender splits to make the arms, the wheels fold out to make the lower arms and the halves fold in to complete the shoulders. Finally, the head is revealed and the dome sections covers the back wheels to make the backpack._

_Connor's transformation starts with the front and boiler extending down to make the legs. The wheels rotate to the inside of the legs, the cowcatcher flips up and turn around to make the feet. The front flips up to make the heals and half of the boiler folds onto the other half and on the lower legs. The tender splits to make the arms, the wheels make the lower arms and the halves fold in to make the shoulders. The waist swings around and the head flips up._

_Caitlin's transformation is the same as Connor, but the cab makes the chest and the head is more feminine._

_Millie's transformation starts with the cab tilting forward, the back opens up and the legs flip down and the feet straighten out. The cab splits and the back panels fold onto the sides of the legs to make her skirt armor. The buffer and front extends forward and split to make the arms, the buffer halves fold down to make the lower arms, the front hinges out to make the shoulders. Finally, the head is revealed._

_Porter's transformation starts with the front hinging down, the funnel pulls out to become his weapon. The buffer splits and folds to the sides to complete the backpack. The rear buffer folds over the wheels to also complete the backpack. The cab splits to make the arms as the lower arms extend down. The boiler unfolds to make the legs, the feet flip out as the boiler folds into the legs. The dome section extends forward, the domes split and hinge at an angle as it slides back in to make the chest. Finally, the head flips up._

_Gator's transformation starts with the front folding up to make the kneecaps, the boiler flips up to make the legs, the boiler extends down a little and the funnel halves fold in, half of the boiler folds back to make his chicken legs, side panels flip out to show gator hide. The cab splits to make the arms and clip to the front buffer making the chest. The lower arms extend down and the fists flip out. The feet flip out as well as the heals. The wheels extend out and the ends of the gator tail flip out. The wheels swing around and the front wheel section folds onto the other wheels to make his gator tail. Finally, the chest opens up to flip out his battle mask. _

_Timothy's transformation starts with the front buffer splitting and the bottom slides down to make the legs. The wheels disconnects and the lower legs lower down. The buffer halves slide out to reveal the foot. The halves fold onto the sides of the legs, the wheels slide down and connect to the inside of the legs. The funnel splits and hinges to the boiler to complete the chest. The arms flip out as the cab folds onto the back. The oil can swings up to make the shoulder cannon and the head flips up. _

_Marion's transformation starts with the back end swinging down to make the legs. The waist swings around, the feet flip out and heals, and the roof folds inside the legs. The front spins around and slides in. The head flips up and the middle of the shovel flips out to make one arm and the shovel arm makes another._

_Samson's transformation starts with the boiler disconnecting and folding up to make the legs. The funnel pulls out to be his weapon. The front folds up to make the kneecaps and the boiler half swings around to the inside of the legs and connects to the other half, with the feet flipping out. The wheels swing out to make the arms, the lower arms flip out and the driver assembly folds onto the back. Finally, the head is revealed._

_Glynn's transformation starts with the buffer beam splitting. The front folds down to make the legs. The lantern folds up and the front folds down to show the feet. The buffer halves fold into the legs. The waist swings down and the wheels fold onto the the back. The arms flip out and the wheels hinge down a little. The rear buffer folds down to make the chest and the boiler splits and spins around to make shoulder cannons._

_Philip's transformation starts with the wheels folding down to make the legs. The rear buffer folds up to reveal the foot as the legs turn around. The middle top panels fold onto the number panel. The rear panels folds around to the side to reveal the arms. The folded panels fold onto the back. The roof pulls up ans slides down. The front splits and folds onto the back. The cab splits a little to complete the chest. The roof folds in half and folds onto the back to complete the backpack. Finally, the head is revealed. _

_Ryan's transformation starts with the cab folding down to make the legs. The front of the cab folds down to make the kneecaps. The number panel swings to the back of the legs. The side tanks swing out to make the shoulder pads. The wheels swing out to make the arms. The wheels flip out to make the upper part of the lower arms as the lower arms flip out. The front of the engine folds down as the buffer folds inside it to make the backpack. Finally, the head is revealed._

_Skiff's transformation starts with the bow of the boat folding down to make the legs with the feet flipping down. The wheels collapse to make the backpack. The stern split to make the arms bringing the sides down to make the lower arms. The mast swings around to make his shield arm. The other flips out his fist. Finally, the head is revealed. _

_Bert's (Small Railway) transformation starts with the boiler and front hinging up to get it out of the way. The wheels fold in half and the buffer folds up to make the foot. The body spins around and the waist slides in and the legs turn around. The cab folds down to make the chest and the head flips. The tender splits to make the arms, the wheels make the lower arms as the tender halves fold in to complete the shoulders. The front of the engine splits and the funnel halves fold in as they hinge up and clip to the boiler as the assembly folds down to make the backpack._

_Rex's transformation starts with the front and boiler half extending down to make the legs. The buffer folds up and spins around to make the feet. The boiler and front hinge forward and the front folds into the boiler as the assembly folds into the back of the legs. The wheels fold to the side of the legs. The waist spins around as the tender splits to make the arms, the wheels make the lower arms and the tender halves fold in to complete the shoulders. Finally, the head is revealed. _

_Mike's transformation is the same as Rex, but the cab makes the chest and he has a different head._

_Hugo's transformation starts with the the front extending down to make the legs. The feet flip out and the canopy folds into the legs. The underside flips out to make the arms and the lower arms. Finally, the head is revealed when the propeller section disconnects and folds onto the back._

**Thomas: **Steambots, charge!

_All of them charged into battle as Diesel 10's army ran towards them. Then, Diesel 10 and Thomas saw each other._

**Thomas: **This ends here, Diesel 10!

**Diesel 10: **Oh, it will, but that will be you!

_The two ran towards each other and immediately collided fists. Everyone was not only fighting the Vehicons but also the zombie engine hordes. Everyone was fighting each enemy with a variety of weapons. Some of the engines carry staffs wielding immense power either firing at the army, or cleaving individuals. Others have miscellaneous weapons, others have swords and small blades and the majority have guns. Blasting, slicing, crushing or blowing up each individual soldier or zombie with ease. Even some of the Dieselcons got in on the action. Diesel charges towards Edward and fires his rifle, only for Edward to deflect the blast with his staff._

**Edward: **Diesel!

**Diesel: **This time Edward I'm going to make sure you're the first to go, old-timer.

**Edward: **I may be old, but I'm more than capable of beating you.

_The two of them battle is out, while Henry and Gordon battle Arry and Bert to great effect. Meanwhile, James is fighting Norman using his paint gun to stiffen some of Norman's joints and it worked, and it leaves Norman stuck in a pose like a statue. Meanwhile, Toby and Percy were dealing with Diesel 10's minions: Splatter and Dodge. Though they may have rustled them up a little bit, since Percy still needs a bit of learning, he later manages to get the hand in taking care of Splatter and Dodge. While the road vehicles manage to take care of their rivals, Jack and Alfie have to take care of Max and Monty. Not only are Gordon and Henry taking care of Arry and Bert, Spencer came in to try to even the score with Gordon._

**Spencer: **You nearly had me the last time we fought Gordon, but this time, I'll get rid of you personally.

**Gordon: **In your dreams, I'll show what LNER pride can do to a British steam kettle like you.

_The two immediately started their fight, but the biggest battle is going on between Thomas and Diesel 10. Diesel 10 was firing his Claw Cannon like crazy, but Thomas is dodging all of his shots and fires his own, back at him, which hits him multiple times until he went on one knee. He looked up and saw Thomas come by and kneed him in the face, sending him crashing into a pile of scrap. But the diesel had a plan, he charged up his dark energon and spread it to the pile, which causes some to become scrap monsters as they walk towards Thomas._

**Diesel 10: **You see puffball, no matter how many times you decimate my army, more will come rising from the depths and consume every single steamie left on this island. And once that's done, all of Sodor will be mine to rule, alongside Megatron!

**Thomas: **I cannot allow you to carry out your nefarious plan, Diesel 10. I will take down every single soldier you sent me and I will personally, take you down myself! This ends now, Diesel 10!

**Diesel 10: **So be it, attack my army!

_He sent his soldiers after Thomas, and before they could lay a finger, Thomas could feel energy pulsing through his chest and with that said energy, he let it loose. His funnel halves extend out to become shoulder cannons and his rifles powered up to the max. With just a second less, he let loose, firing at every single minion at them, until seconds later, they all fall down to pieces. Before he could confront Diesel 10, he charged at him, sinking his claw into his shoulder as he thrashed him into the ground, skidded him through the pavement and sent him flying into the Dieselworks with a loud bang. Thomas was about to get up, until Diesel 10 fired his Buffer Cannons and his Claw Cannon, preventing him from going anywhere. After that, Thomas fall flat on his stomach, damaged, bloodied and almost broken. He slowly tried to get up but barely, He looks up at Diesel 10 with a bruised face, with leaking energon coming from his face._

**Diesel 10: **What a pity, Thomas. You have put up a good fight, but it seems as though I've been your better unfortunately. Now it's time that I end this petty feud we have for decades.

**Thomas: **(Groans) Don't...bother, I...will...beat...you Diesel 10. I always will.

**Diesel 10: **Oh really, seems like now you can't do that.

**Lady: **Maybe not Thomas, but we will.

\- Lady (Steambot)

_From up in the sky, two figures in their robot modes dive towards the ground. They were Lady and Proteus._

**Lady: **Hey Thomas, miss me.

**Thomas: **Ugh, not much, but...it's good to see you again.

**Diesel 10: **Well now, what do we have here? The lost engine from the Magic Railroad, well isn't that nice.

**Lady: **Not that I can say for you, you caused a great deal of trouble Diesel 10, this time you're going down for good.

**Diesel 10: **I've had enough games lately, I'm going to make sure you and Thomas are gone for good, arise my army!

_His hand powered up with Dark Energon and more zombies start coming from the scrap and underneath the ground. The two magical beings went into their combat stances._

**Lady: **Proteus, can you handle these guys?

**Proteus:** Certainly your majesty. It will be my honor

\- Proteus (Steambot)

_The zombies charged to the two, Lady ran towards Diesel 10 while Proteus handles the horde. With his magic powers, no zombie could touch him. Diesel 10 fired his Claw Cannon at her, but her magic shields her from any incoming attacks until she revealed her sword and the two clashed. He tried punching her but she's too agile, until her sword sliced across his chest, leaving a gash. She then used her staff to bash Diesel 10 in the head multiple times. He stumbled back to the left dazed from the blows, until Lady does something incredible, she plunged the end of her staff on the ground, twirled on it one time, dislodged it and kicked Diesel 10 in the chest until she plunged her heal into his chest. He screamed in pain until one final kick sends him crashing through the fence and into a storage shed. Lady looked back to see Proteus not even getting piled on by zombie hordes. Impressed, she then walked over to Thomas who is still struggling to get up, until Lady lowered down to him._

**Lady: **I gotta admit, you put up a decent fight to Diesel 10.

**Thomas: **Well, it isn't...my first time.

**Lady: **Here, let me help you.

_She placed her hand on Thomas' shoulder as she transferred her Gold Dust magic to her best friend. As if by magic, the dust is healing his wounds and it seems to be empowering him, giving him more strength and power. His eyes turn gold as he is being empowered by this new power up._

**Thomas: **What is this?

**Lady:** This was your dormant power that you hid for some time, with this you will be able to fight Diesel 10 and finish him.

**Thomas: **Let's hope it's enough.

**Lady: **Oh, it will trust me.

_Suddenly, they hear pulsing through the damaged shed, it suddenly grew louder as purple light is shown. Then, a giant explosion was heard and it showed a raging Diesel 10 fully powered up with Dark Energon to the max, his eyes turned purple, leaking purple energon is shown around his wounds as purple steam is steaming out._

**Diesel 10: **Lady! You're going to pay for that!

**Thomas: **Not this time, Diesel 10, you're gonna have to face me.

**Diesel 10: **Thomas?! I thought I defeated you already. No matter, I'll destroy you again just like last time.

**Thomas: **There won't be a last time, I will see to it.

_They soon charged towards each other, everyone is watching having a front row seat for the final battle. Hordes of zombies and Vehicons aren't showing up anymore because of Diesel 10's constant influence. They soon collided with their fists, until a shockwave sends them back. He powered up his cannons and fired at Thomas, but he was dodging every shot until he fired gold lasers from his shoulder cannons that hit the diesel which sends him back. Diesel 10 powered his hands with a Dark Energon power ball and he sends it towards Thomas. But he leaped and kicked the ball away which explodes on the ground. He constantly fired Energon fire balls and Thomas is still dodging those fire balls and Thomas is still dodging those fire balls, until he fired a stream of gold from his hands until it hit Diesel 10 and sends him crashing into a waiting train. He was cross and he grabbed a tanker and threw it at Thomas, but his gold power deflected the throw which explodes. Enraged, he fired everything he's got on Thomas, but his new power is deflecting everything, but that was when Thomas did the unthinkable. He sped forward as he was slowing time down, Diesel 10's arm cannon was in power up mode, he grabbed the arm and aimed it to where his chest is, and then it happened. The shoulder cannons fired and hit Thomas which sends him to the diesel sheds, but the arm cannon fired which exploded his chest, removed his first shoulder cannon and his right arm, which sends him flying backwards. Everyone was shocked at the sudden outcome, it was still thundering and raining, and everything seemed to stop. The steamies looked out over the carnage, while the diesels watched with worry. Thomas got back up as Lady and Proteus approached next to him. The trio looked at the near-dead corpse of Diesel 10, trying to get himself up but rather slowly, he lifted his head to see Thomas coming towards him._

**Diesel 10: **(Groans) Ugh...what...are you...waiting for, Thomas. Finish me...do it, it...would...be your destiny.

**Thomas: **No, I'm not like those other Decepticons that you've sided with you before.

**Diesel 10: **(Groans) Well, what...do you say...about this!

**Thomas: **That's just me finishing this fight, it seems as though you still have yet to learn, Diesel 10. No matter how many times you have a chance of victory, we steamies will be one-step ahead of you.

**Diesel 10: **(Groans) Still doesn't...matter Thomas, I'll...still come back...stronger than ever. You won't...be here...to see it.

_Diesel 10 was aiming his Claw Cannon at him, but Thomas came in and shot Diesel 10 in the chest. A few more seconds, slowly raising his arm up and slowly looking up, until the lights in his eyes slowly went to black and he dropped. Diesel 10 is no more._

**Thomas: **Everyone on Sodor, this battle is over! The Steambots are victorious, and Diesel 10 is no more!

_Everyone cheered and Thomas turned his attention to the remaining members of Diesel 10's army._

**Thomas: **The rest of you that served Diesel 10 have a choice to make: either you still remain with us and work with us or be exiled from Sodor.

_The members of Diesel 10's army have to decide quick, so the majority of the Sodor bad guys including Spencer chose to stay, while Spamcan and Class 40 remained shocked._

**Spamcan: **You all will pay with your lives, once we're back on Sodor, you'll see you will see!

_Spamcan along with Class 40 raced off and transformed as they roll towards the other railway. With the battle finally over, all of the Steambots and Autobots came together along with some of Diesel 10's flunkies to help put Sodor back up and within days, Sodor is back up and running again. Sir Topham Hatt has severe punishment for the followers of Diesel 10's army minus Spencer: they major shunting work for the diesels, dockside and construction work for Bulstrode, Max, Monty and George, no airtime for Tigermoth and no usage of roads for Bulgy and the Lorries. The new engines that arrived: Wilbert, Frank, Neil, Doc, Ivo Hugh, Culdee, Catherine and the three open coaches have grown accustomed to their home and before the final battle, the remaining steamies have sheltered the newcomers on Misty Island because they haven't experienced any energon wave before they arrived, so the next time a big battle comes up, they too will be ready. Meanwhile, Thomas wheeshed in Knapford Station with Annie and Clarabel and Sir Topham Hatt was on the platform._

**Thomas: **Morning sir.

**Sir Topham Hatt: **Ah Thomas, you're just in time to show our new engine around.

**Thomas: **New engine?

**Dustin: **That would be me.

\- Dustin (Steambot)

**Thomas: **Whoa.

To be continued...


End file.
